The walking Dea-Ed (Under revision)
by Demhouser3D
Summary: Human population is decreasing, food is getting scarce, there is no safe place to be and humainty is losing hope on how to fight and get rid of this threat. Join the students of Peach Creek Middle school as they struggle to survive in this new reality they are forced to live in. Only god or whatever is up there will know what will happen. Rated-M in some chapters.
1. Prologue

It was a bright and sunny day before it all happened, no one was prepared for it as it suddenly tackled the world without warning. Two teens in particular were stuck in a dire situation with a goal in mind as they didn't know what to do and didn't know whether or not that they would even survive.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! what do we do!" exclaimed one startled teen as she trembled at the loud banging that could be heard from the door.

"I don't know, I just... don't know..." Said the other teen as he looked around the area for a way out of this.

'BOOM, bam, bam, bam!' Sounded the door as pieces of wood could be seen falling on the ground signifying that it was close to being broke down.

"Shit, they're coming!" yelled the red headed boy with the red baseball hat, green long sleeved shirt, black shorts, and red shoes. "Crap, Nazz go find an exit while I cover the front door!" He said to the blond haired teen girl with a white cheerleader uniform that had orange and blue stripes on it with a monster pumpkin symbol.

"Ok, Kevin! Oh man, dude this is bad, we have to check on our parents!"

"I know Nazz but right now we have to leave and warn the Cul-de-sac, before something bad happens to them"

"Yeah, Kevin you're ri- "Bam! Sounded the window as it broke into hundreds of pieces as a hand could be seen reaching in scrapping its arm against the broken glass and seemingly being unaffected by it as it continued to attempt to climb in.

"Crap, we have to leave!" Yelled Kevin as he grabbed his bike and started running from the window.

"Quick! Through the back door!" Nazz exclaimed as she held open the door anxiously as one infected person after the other rushed inside the house looking for the closest person to rip and eat their flesh from off of them.

"Let's hurry Nazz, we're wasting time!" Kevin said as he quickly ran outside.

"Ahh! Kevin, one of them has my leg!" Nazz yelled as she attempted to claw the ground in order to get away from the infected person who was attempting to pull her closer to him.

Kevin pondered on what to do but he himself was terrified, confused, and angry. He looked for something to pick up and use as a weapon, but there was nothing around him but a locked shed and an abandoned dog house. He finally hesitantly looked at his bike and to Nazz, to his bike again, and to Nazz again before he quickly took a deep breath, picked up his bike and threw it at the humanoid monster that had Nazz's leg which made it successfully let go as it flew back knocking the other monsters down with it.

"Thanks Kevin" Nazz gasped shocked that he sacrificed his beloved bike for her.

"Don't mention it Nazz, now let's go!" Said Kevin as they both ran towards the cul-de-sac.

_**Comment. Follow. Favorite. R&amp;R**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**[ I'm still looking for a partner to write this with.]**_

**Chapter 1**

**With the Eds:**

Everyone in the room was shocked, Ed Edd and Eddy stared at the T.V, baffled and terrified as they watched the news of hundreads of humans being publicly eaten alive by some type of hummanoid creatures, at the park, resturants, and even schools that released later than Peach Creek and Lemon brook middle.

**(*-**This is a warning to all non affected humans that are able to watch this extremely important announcement, and that is to avoid absolutely anyone that has been bitten, sick, and are acting/looking unuasual in any sort of way. I warn you, if you let any of them bite you, it will cause you to turn into one of the infected in a matter of minutes and attack the nearest non infected human being wether it be your family, friends, or even a complete stranger. You are recommended to put down all infected if possible, or to barracade your home and to not make a single sound. Good luck and may god have mercy on you. **This message will be repeated if anyone mistakingly missed it for any matter, all channels will be replaced with this message, until the issue is solved.-*)**

"Ha, ha, ha, hah... This has got to be a joke right? Eddy said completely perplexed by the situation. I mean the news always overreact in situations like this, I mean it can't be real, right sock head? Double D?"

"Uhh... Eddy I think what they might be saying is true, I mean Kevin and Nazz were supposed to _come back_ from Peach Creek Football and Cheerleading practice camp two days ago, but didn't and even they're parents couldn't get a hold of the camp, so they went to the camp and still didn't come back, this is worrisome indeed... Double D said as he was pondering on the situation."

"This is like the return of the dead! When the dead comes back to eat our flesh" , Ed said frightend that one of his horror comics are actully becoming real.

"Yes Ed, it really is similar but the news said that these people are infected, which means that this is some sort of disease that can possibly be cured", Double D said while trying to calm down Ed and Eddy which miraculously worked.

"Sigh... So sockhead, when do you think they'll find a cure?" Eddy said slightly nervous.

"Well I can try calling my mom who is working at the hospital, and my dad who is on a buisness trip in the washington labortory, but I doubt that they would even pick up because of this pandemic."

_Bam!_

"Did you hear that guys?!" Said Eddy almost squeeking.

"Well it was kinda of distant so it's not close, it's probably nothing", Double D replied as he tried to keep everyone calm.

"Arghh, so what are we supposed to do?"

"Well we should check on the other kids, and see if they are alright or have heard of the news."

"Are you crazy sock head?! Those things could be outside! What do we do when we run into one of them?! Or what do we do if one of them turned into those freaks!"

"Eddy! Do not think of those kinds of abrasive thoughts, we must check on our FRIENDS well being. I mean if Ed or me was still out there would you come to check on us?"

"Cheh... Sock head, you know that's different..."

"Eddy...Regardless of our relationship with the others, we have our dutys as men to check on them, right Eddy? Ed?"

"I need to check on Sarah amd Jimmy guys!" Ed said worried with tears in his eyes.

Fine, let's go... BUT! I'm not going out there without any protection, said Eddy clearly aggitated and nervous.

Thankyou Eddy, Double D said while smiling.

Yeah, yeah, whatever let's just get this shit over with...

Language Eddy, so what are we supposed to use, this is your house after all, said Double D while following Eddy into his dad room.

Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it, my dad has a gun laying around somewhere in his room, we just have to look for it.

Ghasp! A gun Eddy?! My lord! Do you even know how to use one of them?!

Yeah, my dad took me to the shooting range a couple of times during seventh grade, and I'm kinda good too.

Ok, but are you actually going to use it on one of them?!

...We'll just have to see, Eddy said with a nervous look as he pulled out the black and loaded gun. Anyways let's go to my bro's room, I've seen a switch blade somewhere in his closet Eddy said as he picked up the rest of the ammo and left towards his brother room.

This won't end well, Double said to himself with a worried look. Let's go Ed.

Sarah, Double D!, Ed shouted with a depressed look while tears were streaming down his eyes.

It's going to be alright Ed, after we get some means of protection, we are going to quickly check on them, Double D said as he was calming Ed down.

Sniff, thanks Double D, Ed said with a smile.

No probl-, guys hurry it up will ya! Eddy yelled, interrupting Edd.

Sigh, let's make haste Ed, Double D said while heading towards Eddy.

Here Double D, Eddy said as he threw the switch blade at Edd while putting on his empty bookbag.

What? Me?! Said Double D with a look of perplexity.

Yeah, you need that more than any of us.

Yeah, but Eddy...

Don't give me all this pacifish crap Double D, you, me, and even Ed knows that we might have to kill one of those things in the future, so its better to do it now than to hesitate and get bitten.

Sigh... it's pacifist Eddy.

Yeah, whatever sockhead, Eddy replied with a smirk. Now let's go!

What about Ed?

He can just throw the things right? Eddy asked as he looked back at Double D and Ed.

Yeah but it's better safe then sorry, and plus it said on the news that if it bites you then you are infected. We better avoid unnecessary contact with these... walking infected people.

You're right Double D, it's better to avoid those things if possible, Eddy said as he looked around and spotted a big rench. But it doesn't mean that we completely know how to avoid those ummm...Walkers. Yeah, let's call these things walkers, Eddy said while handing Ed the rench.

Well, it is a suitable and shorter name for them instead of saying "walking infected people", but that doesn't matter right now. We need to hurry and check on them before something bad happens Double D stated as they walked to the front door.

Yeah whatever, let's just get this over with, Eddy said while slowly opening the door.

**Bam!... Bam!...Bam!**

Holy shit was that a gun?! Eddy said startled.

I wonder who could that be, Double D said to no one in particular, while looking around to see if there were anything unusual.

Well that's not our problem, now let's go! Eddy stated a bit shaken.

**With the Kanker sisters:**

What's with the bat Marie? Said the oldest curly orange haired sibling.

Nothing much Lee, I'm just going to the junkyard to go knock around some stuff, replied the blue haired teen.

Hmm... wait for me, I'll go get my hunting rifle, to shoot some birds.

I'll watch, said the youngest blond haired sibling.

Sure whatever May, let's go Marie said while walking towards the forest that led to the junkyard.

Hey! I said wait for me, Lee said running out with an old brown rifle, and a pack of ammo.

You never really told us how you got that rifle Lee, May said striking up a conversation.

Well, I was out in the middle of the night walking home from the store when suddenly some old pervert in a dark alley pointed this gun at me and told me to come to him. I mean I had no choice in doing so with him having a gun and all. But then he told me to take off my shirt, so I did but the horny bastard couldn't wait till I fully undressed so he tried to tackle me like I was some kind of weak and defenseless girl, which was his biggest mistake. So after trying to tackle me I kicked him in the nuts then punched him which made the gun fall out his hand and then I beat the bastard half to death, Lee said with a satisfied smile.

Heh, the pig deserved it, although you should've killed him for messing with a Kanker Marie said with a smirk.

I thought of doing that but then I might have a murder case chasing after my ass so I decided to take his gun instead.

So how did you get the ammo? May asked curiously.

Some guy on the street sells a few guns, and he luckily had the ammo for this kind of rifle for a cheap price, Lee replied.

Is that so... Marie said in a whisper towards herself but unfortunatly Lee still heard.

Marie! You better not go off trying to get some gun! Yelled Lee.

Why not?! You have one! Marie shouted back.

Yeah bu- Uhh, guys May said interrupting Lee.

What is it May?! Lee and Marie shouted at the same time.

Some weirdos are walking to us May said pointing at the three silhouettes.

What the... Lee said pulling up her orange curly hair to get a clearer view. Hey! who the hell are ya?! Lee yelled in an annoyed and angry tone, but there was no response.

Scare them off Lee, Marie said getting angry that someone was trying to play a prank on them.

Cheh, sure Lee said as she pointed the old rifle at them, but not one figure was detered and they even started walking faster. What the...Hey if you come any closer I'm shooting at ya, you freaks! Lee said aloud. But they still started coming close, until Lee got angry and finally shot.

**BAM! The gun sounded as Lee shot a tree that was close to the figure, but for some reason this still didn't seem to affect the figures as they still walked in the same pace without showing any signs of fear.**

What the fuck... Marie said as she got a clear look at their face which had holes, missing eye balls and half their skin off their face. Are they wearing Masks or Make up, because if they are then i'm kind of impressed, Marie said in awe as May hid behind her.

Well it's ticking me off, and if they don't back the fuck off I'm going to blow a hole threw their stomache Lee said as she readied the gun at the figures who was just a few feet away.

Let's just leave, May suggested as the figures were getting closer.

Tch! Whatever let's go back home, May and Marie, Lee said almost at breaking point.

Huh? Why do I have to go back?! Marie said confused.

I don't feel right leaving ya hear with those weirdos, and besides we have to clean up the trailer before mom comes back.

Sigh... Fine, what was the whole point of coming out here anyway, Marie asked rhetoricaly as they turned around and saw that the figures was now just a few feet infront of them. What the fu- Oh that's it Lee said as she aimed her rifle and shot three times.

**BAM!... BAM!...BAM! Sounded the gun as it shot one in the shoulder, one in the head and one in the stomache.**

What the fuck Lee you actually shot them! Marie yelled, shocked at what just happen, as May was trembling in fear.

I warned them, and besides they could've been a bunch of perverts for all we know an- Lee stopped talking as she watched two of them stand up completely fine.

Holy shit, Marie grab May and go to the trailer now! Lee yelled as she began pushing them in the direction of the trailer park while keeping her eyes on the "things" she just shot.

Come on Lee!

I'm coming just keep running! Lee yelled as she followed behind running.

There is the trailer, hurry up in May shouted while holding the door open as Marie rushed in followed by Lee.

Block the doors and windows girls, I'm loading the gun and calling the cops Lee said as she ran upstairs.

Shit! Shit! Shit, Lee said as she ran inside their room towards their closet and pulled out a small sized duffle bag filled with ammo and gun cleaning equipment.

Ok, first I'll call the cops then Mom, Lee thought to herself as she slung the duffle bag over her shoulder and ran towards their house phone.

**[ Dails: 911]**

***Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring.**

**The number you have dailed is currently at capacity with other lines, please wait patiently for you-**

Shit! Lee yelled agitated, that the police aren't even able to help.

Fuck, I hope this works, Lee said to herself as she took a deep breath and dailed a number.

**[Dails: XXX-XXX-XXXX]**

***Ring, Ring.**

**Hello? Lee, May, Marie?!**

Mom it's Lee, we just ran into some weirdos that was following us so I shot them but they stood back up after I shot them as if they weren't fucki- I mean freaking shot.

**Lee, calm down and get you, May, and Marie to watch the News and lock yourselves in the trailer until I get back, which is going to take a while since they barricaded the office and is not letting anyone in or out, so protect May and Marie untill I get there Lee, she said as static was starting to be heard.**

Mom, are you going to be safe and do you have your gun with ya?! Lee said over the line, with her voice filled with worry.

**Yeah I have it Lee and I'll be just fine, just take care of your sisters and remember that I...*Static*...Love...*static*...you girls, Ms. Kanker said before the phone line shutted off.**

Shit... May, Marie mom said turn the TV to the news, Lee shouted as she went down stairs.

Ok, May said as she tapped the power button on the TV which revealed the news channel, as it was showing a clip of a bunch of people getting bitten and eaten by things similar to what Lee just shot.

What the hell...Lee and Marie said as they watched the video until it stopped to reveal the news anchorman, as he began speaking.

**(*-**This is a warning to all non affected humans that are able to watch this extremely important announcement, and that is to avoid absolutely anyone that has been bitten, sick, and are acting/looking unuasual in any sort of way. I warn you, if you let anyone of them bite you, it will cause you to turn into one of the infected in a matter of minutes and attack the nearest non infected human being wether it be your family, friends, or even a complete stranger. You are recommended to put down all infected if possible, or to barracade your home and to not make a single sound. Good luck and may god have mercy on you. **This message will be repeated if anyone mistakingly missed it for any matter, all channels will be replaced with this message, until the issue is solved.-*)**

So what do we do Lee, May asked trembling at what she just heard and saw.

Mom said that she's stuck at the office so we're going over there to get her before those things do. So pack up and get a weapon, we're going to save mom, Lee announced with a serious look.

**Fun fact: In the walking dead and in Ed edd and Eddy, neither show never said the word "Zombie".**

**Please comment your thoughts on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**[I forgot to mention that this is an Eds x Kankers story with side pairings.]**

**Chapter 2**

**With Kevin and Nazz:**

*Pant* Pant* Pant*, Nazz breathed exhaustedly as her legs finally gave out after 15 mintes of running and 2 hours of walking.

"Kevin, let's take a break, if I walk any more my legs are going to give out dude". Nazz pleaded as she sat down on the side walk.

"Huh~, fine" Kevin replied as he looked around to see if the area was safe.

"Thanks alot dude," Nazz said as she laid her back on a concrete wall.

"I'm going to check out that police car over there, if you see any trouble coming I want you to do the signal".

"Yeah I got it dude, And remember that those things are like attracted to sound". Nazz said with a tired smile.

"Thanks babe". Kevin said as he steathily made his say up to the car and opened it carefully.

Nazz blushed as Kevin called her babe, her feelings for Kevin were being rewritten after he showed how much he cared for her after sacrificing his bike for her. At first before this calamity began, Nazz was absolutely convinced that Kevin loved his bike ten times more than he loved her, so she had given up on her feelings for him. But 3 hours ago Nazz was proven wrong as Kevin threw his bike at those "things" in order to save her. She felt as if she could trust him with her life, and he wouldn't even dream of decieving her. Nazz never really felt this strongly about someone before. Her heart exploded with emotions everytime she looked at Kevin, and she hated to admit it but she was absolutley scared to convey her feelings.

"Hey Nazz, guess what I found!" Kevin shouted excitedly, waving a silver object in the air with a black holster wrapped around his green shirt.

"Shhh, Kevin you're making too much noise!" Nazz whispered while she put her index finger to her lips.

"Oh sorry Nazz, but I was just so excited that we might finally have a chance to win against one of those things". Kevin said as he sat down next to Nazz smilling as he admired the gun.

"Have, you fired one before?" Nazz questioned. She was skeptical about him using a gun but she knew it was the only way they would be able to take down one of those things.

"Nope, but I had a pellet gun before". Kevin said as he checked the gun clip for bullets. "Crap, this has at least 5 bullets in here. I need to to find some ammo".

"Did you check the glove compartment?" Nazz asked trying to come up with a solution to his problem.

"Huh~... I tried to but it needs a key, and the police officer must be long gone or off dead somewhere".

"That's it?" Kevin nodded. "I got this Kevin". Nazz said with confidence dominating her tone. She stood up with a smirk crossing her features as she walked towards the car, Kevin followed behind with a curious look.

As Nazz got into the car she suddenly started digging threw her hair until she pulled out a pink hair pin. She bent the hair pin, until it was straight and stuck it in the key hole while looking closely into it.

"Umm, Nazz doesn't that only work in movies?" Kevin was kind of skeptical.

A definite click sounded from the key hole much to Kevin's surprise. "Nope it actually works". Nazz smirked once more as the glove compartment fell open.

"Radical" Kevin said in awe as he stared at Nazz and suddenly hugged her, spinning her around happily as Nazz's face flushed completely red. As they stopped their faces were only centimeters apart while Nazz blushed madly and Kevin realized what he was doing, and let go of her quickly with a blush of his own.

"So, let's check what's in there", Kevin said awkwardly as he averted his eyes from her as he broke into a sweat.

"Uhh, yeah...right". Nazz replied with a smile and a small blush.

"Let's see..., junk, junk, tazer, junk, handcuffs, junk. Ahh here it is!" Kevin announced happily as he pulled out 4 clips of ammo.

"We should, bring the tazer and handcuffs too". Nazz suggested

"Why? I don't think a tazer or handcuffs can work on those things". Kevin said with a doubtful expression.

"You never know Kevin, there could be some psychos out there". Nazz replied with a disgusted look as she remembered the crazed look of the coach's eyes as he was killing a few of the survivors regardless of being perfectly healthy.

"Yeah you're right, I forgot about that". Kevin said as he shivered in disgust at the memory while handing Nazz the tazer and handcuffs.

"Huh~, anything else before we leave Nazz?" Kevin asked as he put the ammo in the holster.

"Well...I'm really thirsty and kind of hungry". Nazz said as she touched her stomach

"Yeah me too, let's go check out that store over there". Kevin said as he pointed at the abandoned store.

"Let's just hope that this store hasn't been ransacked yet either". Nazz said as her and Kevin walked towards the store.

"I wouldn't be surprised". Kevin said quitely as he silently opened the door while holding the gun. "Phew, looks empty".

"Yeah, of people and food". Nazz said in a matter of fact tone as she walked inside and checked the shelfs. "Oh, Kevin there's 2 cans of peaches right here".

"Nice Nazz, I also found a water fountain over here" Kevin said as he took big gulps of water in his dry mouth. "I never thought water could taste so good".

"Here dude, you need some food in your stomach if we want a lot of energy to go back to peach creek" Nazz said as she handed Kevin the can of peaches and the can opener as she sat next to him blushing.

"Yeah, you're right we also need a plan on how to quickly get over there" Kevin said as he dug the map out of his pocket. "We are pretty close too, so here's what I have in mind..." Kevin said as he started telling Nazz the plan.

**With the Urban Rangers:**

"Johnny wood boy! Give Rolf the dumping of minure with a pitchfork badge" Rolf exclaimed as he stabbed the pitchfork in the ground.

"Right-o Rolf" Johnny said as he rushed to Rolf with a badge.

"Rolf, Johnny, the misquitos are eating me alive!" Jimmy yelled as he ran around in circles crying.

**"Preeeeghhh" an animal squealed in a seemingly terrified way.**

"Wilfred?! Come urban rangers, let us save Wilfred! Rolf exclaimed as he picked up the pitchfork and ran into the direction the sound came from".

Bam...Bam...Bam...

"What's that plank? Plank says he heard gun shots" Johnny said with a worried expression as he continued to follow Rolf.

"G-G-Gun S-Shots?!", Jimmy exclaimed as he trembled behind Johnny.

"Poppy-Cock! Ranger Johnny, Rolf has heard no such thing for Rolf has the hearing of a sheep!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Plank says that he has a really bad feeling about this" Johnny said as he trembled where he stood which made Jimmy two times as more frightend.

"Worry not urban rangers, for I Rolf the son of the shepard shall beat any who dares to get in Rolf's way" Rolf stated as he raised his pitchfork, which made them feel more at ease.

The three of them trudged on towards the area where the squeal came from. After 10 minutes of following Rolf jimmy was a panting and sweaty mess.

"Rolf?! Huh..huh...are we almost ther-". Jimmy was cut off by the sight before them.

Two guys were currently feasting on Wilfred's insides. The blood of the pig stained the grass around its body and the hands of it's killers. One of the two guys looked up from its meal and stared down the three rangers. It's eyes were light grey in color and had no pupils. Bullet holes littered his torso.

"Dear lord". Jimmy breathed out as he was close to fainting. It was just over a whisper but was heard by all rangers due to the silence that enveloped them.

"Wilfred..." Rolf whispered, a stream of tears moving down his face. His grip on his pitchfork tightened until his knuckles white. He bared his teeth and let a growl slip from his mouth. "You have angered Rolf son of a shepherd. You shall pay dearly for what you have done to Rolf's friend Wilfred!" He screamed at the two things who were currently shuffling towards the three of them.

Rolf could tell that they were not normal people. He could feel the evil emanating from them. He rushed forward and kicked one of the men down while he stabbed the pitch fork through the last man's chest.

Jimmy and Johnny looked on in horror, they thought that Rolf had killed him in anger. That was until it sprung back to life shocking all three of the urban rangers.

"Rangers Johnny and Jimmy! You must fight back or these monsters will feast on you're insides as they did with Wilfred!" Rolf yelled as he pulled the pitchfork out of the unknown man's chest and stabbed it through the man's face.

It's body went limp and Rolf kicked off of his pitchfork. Rolf then stabbed the pitchfork through the head of the last one on the ground. Jimmy watched in horror while Johnny watched appalled

"Rolf!" Johnny called as he ran to his side. "Plank says it's like one of those monsters from Ed's comics!". Johnny said as he stared at the bodies before him.

Their skin was light grey in color, parts of their body and patches of skin were missing and revealed bone and muscle. Their hands and mouths were covered in blood and they gave off a very pungent odor.

"These creatures have the pressence of evil" Rolf said as he dug out his pitchfork from the thing's head."Monsters that are more fearsome than the hair on Nana's back". He said with a grave look on his face.

Jimmy walked over to them and gazed upon the decomposing bodies of Wilfred's attackers. Plank was right, it does look exactly like a monster from one of Ed's comic books, that he showed to the whole cul-de-sac after waiting a long time for it.

"Urban Rangers! We must head to the cul-de-sac immediately". Rolf said as he began to walk quickly in the direction of the cul-de-sac. "Grave times are upon us".

**_[I'll like to give out a special thanks to my two co-writers in this story: WritingSterner and KevEddfan808, they helped out a lot, please comment your thoughts on this chapter.]_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**With the Eds:**

"Hurry sockhead!" Eddy exclaimed as he held Ed's basement window open while Ed dived in.

"Eddy, I believe I should go home and gather some medical suplies, you know for emergancies" Double D replied as he smiled at Eddy.

"Are you kidding me sockhead! What if one of those things gets to you!?" " Eddy yelled as he looked around catiously.

"Worry not Eddy, my house should be vacant and all I have to do is not make a sound, while I gather suplies, it should be over quicker than you can say human antonomy" Double D said as he started walking towards his house.

"Grr~, just be careful sockhead!" Eddy yelled in a rare worried tone as he went in Ed's basement window.

"...Will do Eddy" Double D said with a smile as he stealthily made his way home.

"Alright lumpy, it's just me and you until sockhead comes back with his stuff, so let's hurry and find Sarah so we can get this over with" Eddy grumbled as he walked upstairs with his gun in his left hand.

"Roger that, Eddy" Ed replied as he waved his rench in the air and mistankinglky clunked his head.

"Sigh~, whatever let's go" Eddy said as he slowly opened the door, which led to the Kitchen.

"Sarah! Big brother is here! Where are you?!" Ed yelled out as he ran upstairs towards his sister's room.

"Lumpy! Be quiet will ya!" Eddy yelled angrily as he chased after Ed up the stairs.

"Baby Sister!" Ed exclaimed as he broke open the pink locked door.

"Ugh, Ed you blockhead! What are you yelling and breaking open my door for!?" Sarah shouted tiredly as she angrily emerged from her bed.

"No time baby sister! We must hurry and go before the dead comes to feast on our flesh!" Ed exclaimed as he grabbed Sarah's baby blue bookbag and handed it to her.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Sarah yelled as she glared at Ed.

"What you didn't see the news?" Eddy said shocked as he walked in the room.

"What are you two idiots talking about?!" Sarah growled as she glared at Ed and Eddy for an answer.

"Cheh~, I'll show you loud mouth!" Eddy growled back as he grabbed Sarah's arm and dragged her towards their living room TV.

"What's the TV has to do with this?!" Sarah yelled annoyed and still tired from being awaken.

"It's on the news and keep your voice down! We might have already gathered their attention" Eddy whispered as he turned the television on.

**~5 minutes later~**

"Is... Is this one of your scams Eddy?" sarah said as she stared at the television and disbelief.

"I wish it was... I would've made a killing" Eddy half heartedly joked as he showed Sarah his gun.

"Give me a few minutes to pack up..." Sarah said as she ran upstairs.

"Baby sister..." Ed said trying to comfort her, even though Sarah seemingly hated Ed, Ed's love for her as his sister never faltered.

"Just give her some time to breath Lumpy"

***Knock* Knock* Knock* The door sounded which startled Ed and Eddy.**

"Phew~, oh yeah it should be sockhead with his stuff" Eddy said in relief as he opppened the front door to reveal Double D with a brown messenger bag.

"Double D!" Ed shouted as he grabbed Edd to give him a great big bear hug.

"Gah~, See Eddy, that wasn't so bad" Double D said as squirmed out of Ed's hold and closed the door behind him quitely, "Where is Sarah?".

"She's upstairs packing up, she took the news pretty hard" Eddy said as he stared at Double D and noticed that he was sweating profusely.

"Oh my... Well she had to be alerted before something bad would've happened, so we should hurry and leave the cul-de-sac" Double D said with a nervous smile.

"What?! I thought we all agreed to gather all of the others and stay in one house?!" Eddy yelled shocked, that Double D suggested to leave their safe haven. "Besides! We should have a lot of food if we gather up the food from all the other houses".

"Eddy... I took a look through my telescope at home and saw a plethora of those... walkers heading towards the cul-de-sac and by caculation in which the time they should arrive based on their walking speed, they should be here at 12:06 at night".

"So that means..."

"Yes Eddy, we would be trapped in one house while those horrid creatures are outside on our front door step waiting for us to run ot of food, starve and make a single noise in which they would attack" Double D said with a crestfallen expression as he told the bad news.

"Shit.. can things get any worse?" Eddy said as he sat on the floor with a defeated look.

"Umm, Eddy I wouldn't be saying that sort of phrase given the type of situation we are in" Double D said as he sat next to Eddy and Ed sat next to Double D.

"Sigh~, what time is it sockhead?"

"5:32 Eddy"

"Grr, fine! Let's get the others, gather some food and leave" Eddy said as he stood up and walked upstairs, "Sarah! What's taking ya so long!"

"Shut up Eddy! I'm trying to call Jimmy!" Sarah yelled back as she redialed the number again for the sixth time.

**[Dials: XXX-XXX-XXXX]**

**Ring* Ring* Ring* Ring*Riiiing***

**The number you have call-**

"Grah!" Sarah growled angrily as she threw her phone at the wall and broke it. "Jimmy..."

"Wait so Jimmy is not home?!" Eddy yelled as he burst through the door while Ed and Double D stood behind him.

" I wouldn't be calling him if he was!" Sarah yelled back with teary eyes.

"Umm...Sarah? May I inquire on Jimmy's whereabouts?" Double D asked as he laid both his hands on Sarah's shoulders while staring into Sarah's eyes.

"Sniff, he's with Johnny and Rolf in the forest camping, Jimmy said that they're having an Urban rangers meeting" Sarah replied as she wiped her eyes and calmed down slightly.

"The forest... Which is right by the Park-N-Flush!" Double D yelled excitedly as he thought of a plan.

"The Park-N-Flush? What does that pla-". Eddy's face paled. "Wait! Your not planning on getting "them" are you sockhead?!" Eddy yelled in horror as he realised what Double D was planning.

"Of course! I know they've caused trouble before but we have to warn them of the upcoming danger! Do you want to be responsible for letting their blood be shed, even though you had the chance to save them!?" Double D stated more than questioned as he glared at Eddy.

Eddy looked away defeated. "Fine sockhead. But I'm not gonna like it". Eddy said as he prepared to head out.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Sarah asked as she got a bit nervous from Eddy's reaction.

Eddy turned to face them. His expression was that of annoyance and fear. He began to sweat nervously as he spoke.

"The Kanker Sisters..."

**With the Kankers Sisters:**

Marie paced back and forth in the living room with a worried look on her face, Lee laid down in the couch, her left arm covering her eyes while her right hand held onto her cigarette, May sat on their sofa with her head in her hands. They all decided to listen to their mom and wait, but Lee decided to set a time limit to 1 hour before heading out.

"Where the hell is she? She should've been here by now!" Marie exclaimed as she plopped down on the couch next to Lee. Their mother had yet to come home from her job in the city and they were beginning to worry.

They were especially worried considering that they knew what was out there.

"You don't think that they got to her do you?" May asked, while fresh tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sure she's fine, you guys just need to calm down and wait for her to come home". Lee stated as she took another drag of her cigarette. She was worried about her mom, but she had to stay calm in front of her sisters, and plus her mom was the strongest person she knew so she had faith in her strength but that still didn't make her not worry.

"Aren't you worried Lee?! Our mother is out there by herself and those things could be hurting her!" Marie yelled as she got in Lee's face.

Lee blew the remaining smoke from her mouth onto Marie's face. Marie growled and balled up her fist as she glared at her sister who was taking another drag of her cigarette.

"What use is there in panicking?". Lee stated simply. "Of course I'm worried, but someone has to be leveled headed and not run blindly into danger". She continued.

"Well I'm not gonna sit around while Mom is in danger! I'm going out there, and I'm gonna find her!" Marie exclaimed, shocking her two sisters into silence.

Lee sighed as she crushed the burning end of her cigarette in her now almost full ash tray. It was an unhealthy way of dealing with stress, but she needed it at the moment.

"I guess I have to come with ya and make sure you're okay". She said as she picked up her rifle and slung her duffle bag over her shoulder. But Marie and May somehow saw that Lee was getting impatient too even though she acted as though she wasn't.

"I'll come too!" May shouted as she went to the closet and grabbed a large hammer. The hammer looked far too heavy for Lee or Marie to swing around freely but May had an unique stregth, but not as unique as Ed's.

They headed out the front door and towards the city, making sure to stay in the shadows. They kept their guard up and kept their eyes out for any of those things. Lee took point, Marie held up the rear, and May took the middle.

They had reached the city in a matter of minutes and were sticking to the the alleyways, as the infected littered the streets and sidewalks. The event that made them discover something about them still burned into their mind.

FLASHBACK:

May, Marie, and Lee sat in an alleyway tired from running from them as Lee mistankingly made a trash can fall over which alerted a couple of them and forced them to fight some off and run. But that situation did had a bright side to it, they all discovered that the infected was mostly attracted to sound, and in which made them become more alert into what they run into.

"Mom's salon shouldn't be far from here. We should be there in few minutes at most".

They all nodded to eachother and got up from their spots.

END FLASHBACK...

They were closing in on their mother's salon. May looked around at the now ruined city. Cars littered the streets, some were turned over, some were on fire, other had dent doors and shattered windows. Glass, debris, dead bodies and blood covered the ground. Plumes of smoke from burning buildings cascaded the girls in darkness as it covered the sky.

"Are we almost there? Cuz' this place gives me the creeps". May shook as they stealthily made their way through the streets of peach creek.

They arrived at their destination with no problems and looked inside the windows to see that bodies were all over the floor with gun shots in their head, but they had to make sure that their mother was in there and that she was okay.

They pulled the door open and stepped into the salon. The smell of iron was strong in the air. Blood stains and seven bodies littered the ground and the three girls stood frightened. There was a woman that was hunched over on the ground in front of them. She was the only one groaning and her back was to them.

"Ar..are you alr...alright m..m..ma'am?" May stuttered as she advance towards the woman.

"May! Don't!" Marie and Lee whisper yelled as May continued. She place a hand on the lady's shoulder.

She soon regretted it as the lady turned around and pushed her over. Her mouth was covered in blood, her skin was a grey color, and her eyes... Her eyes were white and held no life.

May held in her scream so she wouldn't attract more of them as the women crawled onto of her and tried to take a bit out of her arm. The lady was met with metal as Marie's bat collided with her face.

The thing flew back as it's head hit the ground with a loud thud. Marie ran over to it and began to bash it's head with the bat repeatedly.

"You... Will... Not... Hurt... My... Sister... You... BITCH!" She yelled between grunts.

When she was done swinging her bat, the ladie's head had caved in and she was limp and lifeless as Lee walked over to May to comfort her.

Marie walked around the salon and searched for their mother. "Mom? Mom? Are you here?" She called out.

She looked down and took notice of the drops of blood and the bloody footprints that led to the bathroom. She called out to Lee and May and told them to follow her as she advanced towards the bathroom. She stopped at the door and took note if the bloody handprint on the door knob.

As far as she knew, these things weren't very smart so she doubted that they were able to open doors. She took a deep breath and opened the door, but nothing could've prepared her for the sight she was met with.

Her mother, sat on the ground with her back against the wall while her gun layed on her lap. She trembled and sat in a puddle if blood, her neck was ripped open and she tried desperately to stop the bleeding with paper towels, that were now soaked with her blood.

She was pale, and blood dropped from her chin, evidence that she had been throwing up blood. She looked up to her kids and gave them a weak smile.

"My little girls". She whispered as her bloodshot eyes watered.

Marie fell to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks and fell from her chin. 'We were too late, they got her'.

May hid her face in Lee's shoulder and cried.

"Girls. I love you so much. I've watched you grow and mature and I wanted to see you girls turn into grown and independent women so badly... I was pushing you so you wouldn't grow up like me. I wanted you to be the best you could be". She said in a strained voice. I'm sorry. But I have one last request, and I know it's selfish of me but I want you to end me. I'm in pain, and I'll rather die by my daughters hands than to be one of those disgusting things out there. I need you to do me in, quick and painless if you can". She whispered, her smile was now gone and the tears now rolled freely down her face.

Her words sunk into her daughters' heads. Marie was about to object but Lee stopped her in her tracks.

"Mom... We love you. We always have and always will. We will come back, to give you a proper funeral". Marie said as she and May sobbed and Lee stood there with her fist balled up tightly while tears silently went down her face.

"Thank you girls. I can rest in peace". She closed her eyes and smiled.

Marie dragged May from the room so she wouldn't have to see this as Lee stood there and closed the door, and relunctandly raised her rifle towards her as her hands shook.

"You're a strong girl Lee watch over your little sisters. Make sure you and your sisters grow up to be responsible adults. I know you can do it, I love you girls so much". Her mother said and awaited death's cold hand.

Lee's finger gripped the trigger and pulled. A single gun shot was heard and Lee quickly left the room to avoid looking at her mother's corspe for a second longer. She sat in one of the salon chairs and styled her hair out into a curly bun with her mom's strunchie. Lee stood in front of the mirror, her two light blue crystal eyes now revealed with anger and sorrow as she looked at herself and remembered her mother's last words.

'I love you girls so much...'


	5. Chapter 4

**With Kevin and Nazz:**

Nazz and Kevin ducked into an alley. Both were covered in a sheet of perspiration from all the walking that they have done. They were currently at the border between the town of Lemon Brook and the town of Peach Creek.

Nazz looked up to the sky, the sun was setting and the streets were starting to darken. She then looked at Kevin, his shirt was darkened with sweat and he was breathing heavily.

"Kev?" Nazz whispered to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Kevin replied as he turned to face the girl. He could clearly see how exhausted she was.

"I think we should find somewhere to rest for now. It's getting dark and we're both tired", She whispered to him.

Kevin looked up at the sky. 'She's right, it's gonna get dark soon' he thought to himself. He looked back at her. "Okay, let's find a place to crash or whatever", Kevin said as he looked out into the streets.

He couldn't see any of those things out there, hell he couldn't barely see anything, except the places where the street lights illuminated at.

He stood up and made his way out of the alley with Nazz close behind. They crossed the border into peach creek, while both were careful not to make any noise. They traversed the streets of downtown Peach creek looking for any place to take refuge in for the night.

"Holy crap...this place really went to shit",Kevin said as he looked at what became of the small town. Bodies scattered the streets, fires lit up the darkening sky, glass and bloodstains littered the side walk and asphalt.

"Yeah... I hope everyone is okay". Nazz said worriedly as she looked at Kevin.

"Their fine, I know they are". Kevin said reassuringly.

They continued their trek in silence. Ten minutes later the sun was down and the street were illuminated by the moon and fires. Kevin and Nazz kept walking in silence, both were afraid to attract the attention of those things.

They finally stumbled upon a medium sized hotel that they could stay at until tomorrow. They approached the door to the lobby. Kevin turned to Nazz with his index finger placed over his lips, silently telling Nazz to stay quiet. Nazz acknowledged the action with a nod and followed the boy into the lobby.

The sight that they were met with was surprising to them. No blood stains, no dead bodies, no fires, no death, not even the lobby chairs or furniture looked out of place.

Despite the calm and clean atmosphere they remained cautious and alert. Kevin and Nazz approached the the front desk.

"I'll keep watch, you go grab a key so we can get out of here, this place gives me the creeps". Kevin said as he pulled his gun out of it holster.

Nazz nodded an hopped over the desk. She began searching every drawer. Upon opening the drawer farthest to the right she found a hatchet. She pulled it out if the drawer and secured it in her pocket with the blade facing outwards. She continued her search until she came upon a drawer full of key cards.

"Got em' Kevin". Nazz said proudly as she grabbed a key card for room 13.2.

"13.2? What does that mean?" Kevin said to himself as he stared at the keys to discover that almost all of them had a .2 on them.

"It must mean that this is a drawer for extra room keys, while the original ones are gone" Nazz replied with a shrug.

"So I guess we have to.. um.. share a room.. You know to watch eachother back just in case!" Kevin said as he turned his head to blush. This caused Nazz to blush and turn away from him. "Y-yeah, I would be kinda freaked out if I was alone" she replied as she gave Kevin the key.

"Umm... We should probably go now, I wouldn't want us to suddenly get attacked". Kevin said as he turned towards the door.

"Yeah..." Nazz said as she headed towards the door.

They silently made their way outside, climbed the flight of steps that lead to the second floor, and made their way to room thirteen. Upon reaching the door Nazz used the key card to open it.

It was an average hotel room, one bedroom, a couch, a T.V, and a bathroom.

The two teens entered and turned on the lights. They both visibly relaxed as they saw how clean and empty the room looked.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, I'll see you tomorrow dude". Nazz smiled at Kevin and headed into the only bed room.

"I'll get the couch then", Kevin said to himself as he headed to the couch with a smirk.

He took of his shoes and his shirt and plopped onto the couch. He was ready to drift off into a deep slumber, until a scream resonated throughout the hotel room.

Kevin bolted off the couch and grabbed his gun. "Crap! was one of those things in here?!" Kevin thought to himself as he ran to the bedroom door and burst through it.

He was met with the sight of a bloody Nazz gripping the handle of a hatchet that was embedded inside the head of one of those things.

She had nothing but a shirt on, which was covered in blood. Her face held terror and tears streamed down her cheeks. The tears pooled at her chin along with blood that dripped down her face. Kevin could see her trembling as sobs escaped her.

"Holy shit...". Kevin was speechless. He didn't know what to do. 'Come on Kev... She needs you... Don't be a pussy!' He mentally kicked himself as he approached Nazz quickly and wrapped her in a loving embrace.

She was surprised at first, but then let it all out into his chest. She cried and cried, not because she was afraid of death, but because she thought that she was going to die in such a pathetic way.

Kevin held her as whispered words of reassurance into her hair. He could feel the tears run down his golf shirt.

Nazz cried herself to sleep after awhile and Kevin picked her up bridal style and walked into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

At this point it really dawned on him that she was half naked and bloody. He didn't want to do what he did next but he had to. He took if her bloodied shirt and wiped the drying blood off of her face with the clean side. He grabbed his green shirt that he was wearing and put it on her, trying his best not to look at her body.

He finished putting the shirt on her and pushed the blond stray strands of hair out of her face.

Next morning...

Nazz stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and they were met with the sight of a sleeping Kevin. Her arms wrapped around his torso while his arms was behind his head.

She blushed and moved away quickly in embarrasement.

Kevin opened his eyes and let out a loud yawn. He looked down and his green eyes locked with violet eyes. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Morning...". He said as he Tried not to make eye contact.

"Morning" Nazz replied with a blush as she got up and stretched. They got ready in silence and left to the cul-de-sac.

They made their way down the street of their neighborhood, trying their best to stay quiet. Both were excited to see their friends and warn them.

But their hope was shatters at the sight if dozens of those things stumbling about in their cul-de-sac.

"They're dead". Kevin said bluntly.

Nazz glared at him. "No they're not, they got away I know it". A thought popped into her head. "They might be in the woods. Jimmy, Rolf and Johnny are in the woods having an urban rangers meeting!" She said excitedly.

"Fine we'll go check that out". Kevin said as he quietly crossed the street.

Nazz was close behind. They made their way into the woods, listening and looking out for any sign of their friends.

Minutes later they stumbled upon the remains of a pig. Two bodies were littered around the pig, each four holes in the head. Kevin and Nazz took a closer look at the pig.

"Wilfred..." Thy both said simultaneously while in shock.

As they gazed upon the pig, they could hear shuffling in the bushes around them. The shuffling got louder and and faster.

"Who the hell is there!?" Kevin called out, pulling his handgun out of its holster once more.

The shuffling suddenly stopped...

**With the Eds:**

"Lets go guys we don't have all day" Eddy whispered as he slowly and carefully walked through the green of the Forest, gun in hand, while Ed,Double D, and Sarah followed close behind his trail.

"We know fish face", Sarah replied as they all started to walk a little faster towards him, Double D was also trying to catch up as he was exhausted because of the lack of physical strength, which made him sweat and continuously pant.

They had been searching for three long and banal hours and still didn't find a hint on the urban ranger's location. At this point Eddy started to think that the urban rangers weren't in the forest at all anymore, but Sarah kept on insisting that they were there, while Ed wasn't really taking any stance on the issue.

"Uh Sarah, are you positive that this is where the Urban Rangers said that they were going" Edd asked in a quite voice, trying not to draw any walkers attention to the group, which he and the others feared that if they came, they probably wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"Of course, this is where he told me where they would be, Jimmy wouldn't lis!" Sarah said back. Double D didn't respond to her claim but instead kept quite in fear that if Sarah mistakinly yells out then they might get caught. The group then went into an awkward silence as they continued on their path while minding their own Buissness.

This continued for quite sometime, while the group looked everywhere for the members of the urban ranger, in bushes, behind trees, occasionally in some large holes and caves, but alas, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Ok people! We obviously know they're not here! We've looked everywhere but we haven't seen or heard them! So what are we gonna do because I'm cool with whatever it is as long as I'm not in this stupid forest, these bugs are ticking me off" Eddy as he smacked a mosquito that was on his arm and turned around to face the group.

"Jimmy said!-" Sarah began, But Edd spoke up interrupting the angry girl.

"Sarah we know, but it looks like they moved somewhere else or, well... you know" he said, which made Sarah look at him and burst into tears, forcing Ed to console her.

Double D then turned to face Eddy and said, "Eddy it looks like we're going to have to go to he trailer park..."

He in return, got a scowl and a bad look from Eddy. "Umm, I guess I can search through the forest a bit more" Eddy said in a nervous tone as he bagan to sweat.

"Eddy, you know that we have to go to them".

"Shit... Ugh, this day has been nothing but shit" Eddy said as the group turned towards the direction of the Park-N-Flush. He then trembled a bit and started walking, while promptly being followed by the rest of the members of the group.

They walked in silence and in fear to the trailer park, while everyone kept thinking of a vacant location where they can stay. You could hear the birds singing, the occasional sounds of the rustling bushes, and sometimes in the background, the brief but disturbing moans of "walkers" coming from somewhere.

The group eventually reached their destination, the outskirts of the trailer park. They all scanned the area and saw that there were walkers trapped inside some of the trailers while some were outside walking around.

"So we checked through their trailer, but they weren't there either, what do we do now Double D, Eddy asked as he leaned on an old broken Tv and mistakingly knocked it down, which unfortunatly attracted one, while the Eds looked at it in horror.

"Everyone get down!" Double D said in a whispered voice, in which he dropped down beneath the rocks along with the 2 other Eds. Sarah, confused at why she was supposed to do this, looked around and saw what he was talking about. She then dropped down like the others in the group.

They were like that for a while, no one dared to utter a word for they were all frozen in fear. The walker then mindlessly marched pass them, not even turning his head near them or noticing anything.

As it walked past them, far beyond sight, a sigh of relief swept over the entire group."Come on let's move!" Eddy said as he got up and headed towards the exit of the of the trailer park, while the others followed behind.

"I think I have an idea on where to stay for toni- ahh!" Eddy screamed as he was tackled down by a walker. Sarah stood frozen in place in fear as she watched while Double D tried to pull the walker off but only managing to get kicked back. Eddy thought that he was done until Ed picked up the Walker and quickly threw it to a tree.

"Eddy! it's coming back up!" Sarah screamed as she watched in horror as the Walker stood up perfectly fine as if nothing happend and started walking his way towards them.

Eddy then dug out his gun, and pointed the gun at the walker, while his hands were trembling. He closed his eyes, squeezed the trigger and then Bam!

Everyone watched in horror as the body fell down with a bullet hole on it's forehead.

**This chapter is by my two co-writers. Please comment.**


	6. Chapter 5

**( Sorry I've been gone for a while, my AP classes have been kicking my butt lately. Anyways this is by me and KOTG and also his brother ABNALLDAY for helping KOTG revise his part. Enjoy and I'm sorry if this is short, I tried to write it as long as possible but I only managed to go to 3.3k words in. I'll try my best next to time I promise, who knows, I might end up at 4k!)**

**With**** the Urban Rangers:**

As Rolf, Jimmy and Johnny walked through the woods towards the cul-de-sac; Rolf kept replaying the current events trying to understand what caused those abominations to attack his poor defenseless Wilfred.

He was also trying to understand why those two 'things' didn't stay down after his first blows with the pitchfork, definitely a life ending strike.

Just as he was coming to his own conclusions about these events, he sensed that something was slightly off about their surroundings.

Rolf stopped dead in his tracks and immediately went into a crouching position behind an oak tree. The other Urban Rangers were about to ask why when Rolf put his finger to his lips and pointed just a few yards ahead.

Jimmy then slowly crouch-walked over and whispered to Rolf "Hey what's wrong we have to keep going and find Sarah, she might be hurt or worse!" All the while Jimmy kept getting more hysterical with every word and closer to a nervous breakdown.

Rolf was just about to tell Jimmy that something was wrong, when Johnny mutters a little too loud "Plank said that it's way too quiet…"

Rolf suddenly realises that this is what he sensed was off and looks at Johnny and Plank with a sense of pride for spotting something he didn't. "Ranger Johnny, why what a great observation of our current surroundings." Rolf stated to johnny as he patted him on the back.

The son of a shepherd slowly stands up and says to Johnny and Jimmy, "Rangers Plank, Johnny and Jimmy, we are now entering the cul-de-sac. Here we are going to search for the worryys and loud mouth Sarah girl and we shall protect them with our lives, for this is the duty of an Urban Ranger, to protect and uphold their community!"

At this Johnny and Jimmy both stand tall, filled with pride and courage and both sate in unison "YES SIR!" and they head out towards the cul-de-sac.

As they approached the cul-de-sac Jimmy's confidence fled from him and he started becoming his normal hysterical self.

When they finally made it to the center of the cul-de-sac, Jimmy looked at Rolf and Johnny with tear filled eyes and began begging them to go check in on Sarah's house first.

Johnny and Rolf hastily agreed so as to appease their downtrodden comrade, and also because neither of the two had a better idea as to where they should start their search.

As the Urban Rangers approached Sarah's house, Johnny told Rolf "Plank says that we should probably go through the back door just in case there are more of those freaks around."

To this Rolf replies, "A plan worthy of 10 radishes, Johnny wood boy!"

"Yeah great idea Johnny, we can just sneak in there and rescue Sarah. It'll be just like when the knight saves the damsel in distress!" Jimmy says dreamily, as he runs off to go open the backdoor.

At this both Johnny and Rolf cast weird glances in Jimmy's direction each of them thinking "What is this kid talking about?"

The Urban Rangers then proceeded to search the house and found no sign of Sarah or where she could have gone and only managing to find her broken phone as though it was thrown to the wall out of anger. Johnny and Rolf decided to stay inside gather some supplies while Jimmy kept watch on the front porch.

While standing out on the porch alone Jimmy realized that Sarah most likely left the cul-de-sac and this began to fuel his frantic thoughts, all of which concerned Sarah and her well-being.

"What if she got turned into one of those flesh-eating freaks? Oh god t-t- this can't be happening…she wouldn't leave me hear alone, were best friends r-r-right? Then where could she have gone?"

Johnny was just heading outside to tell Jimmy that they were ready to leave when he hears the panicked ranting of Jimmy.

Jimmy, shocked that someone heard him, turns to find Johnny who quickly tells him "Jimmy don't worry Ed, wouldn't let anything happen to his little sister, she's probably with them. Now all we have to do is find them and we find Sarah."

"Ranger Jimmy, Johnny is correct, Sarah is probably with the Ed boys and if that is the case she's safe." stated Rolf.

To this Jimmy solemnly replied "You're right, I'm just really scared. Not just for her but for all of us."

"Well, seeing as Sarah and the Ed boys have left the cul-de-sac, Rolf can only imagine that Kevin and Nazz have done the same." said the shepherd.

Johnny hated to break up the conversation, but he had to tell his fellow rangers what Plank had noticed. "Uh-oh, Plank says that we got company headed this way!"

"Well Johnny boy, how many of them did Plank see?" asked Rolf as he readied his pitchfork.

"Well he said at least twenty of the freaky flesh eaters, maybe more, all of them shambling in through the entrance of the cul-de-sac." Replied Johnny, shaking slightly as he remembered what just two of them could do to a fully grown pig.

"Great Nana's ghost, that is far too many of the evil beings for us to fend off. We must get out of the cul-de-sac. Let us head towards the yard of junk for it is always empty. We'll be safe there." said Rolf.

And with that note all three of the urban rangers set off in the direction of the junkyard, hoping that none of the those things would follow suit.

As the Urban Rangers hastily retreated into the tree line, Jimmy unknowingly stumbles into a walker from behind causing them to fall entangled to the ground.

Quickly realizing that he is in mortal danger, Jimmy screams for his fellow Urban Rangers to help him, all this while barely managing to keep the un-dead freak from tearing his throat out.

Both Johnny and Rolf arrive at the scene to discover that their fellow comrade in arms is in a grapple match for his life.

Johnny quickly turned to Rolf and fearfully asked him "Do you still have the pitchfork from earlier!?"

"Why of course Johnny boy! A shepherd should never be without his most valued tool." Rolf replied.

"Then what are you waiting for we need to save him, it's either now or never man!" Johnny retorted.

Hearing this, Rolf quickly snapped back to reality and proceeded to shove the flesh mongering monster off of his fellow Urban Ranger. Then without hesitation the once awkward foreign exchange student drove his pitchfork right through the creature's skull, ending the encounter in one devastating blow.

Unbeknownst to our trio, a small pack of walkers had been attracted to the area by Jimmy's girlish screams and the sounds of the skirmish.

Rolf, still in 'attack-mode', senses the evil creatures and proceeds to attack the group head on. He charges towards all three of the maggot filled corpses, yet right before colliding with them he drops low and carries on with a low sweep kick that knocks all of his foes to the dirt.

Fortunately enough, one of the freaks suffered a skull cracking blow when its head hit a rock on the ground. While Rolf acknowledged that one of his enemies was dispatched, he knew that there was still work to be done.

Rolf quickly recovered from the sweep kick and stared to engage one of the other monstrosities in combat, making the fatal error of turning his back on the other atrocious creature.

The fiend behind Rolf slowly rose whilst he was distracted and was poised to take a massive chunk out of Rolf's strong shoulders when Johnny let out a savage battle cry.

Johnny, fueled by a potent mixture of fear and adrenaline, used Plank as a club and savagely smashed the fiend's cranium. The remains of the vile monster's head looked somewhat reminiscent of a smashed pumpkin.

After Rolf dispatched the last walker, he turned around to see the carnage that Ranger Johnny had made. Realizing that Johnny had risked his own life to defend Rolf, the son of a shepherd offered his gratitude to the Urban Ranger.

"The humble son of a shepherd and his ancestor's thank you, wood boy, for protecting Rolf during his fight with the evil being, that was an endeavor surely worthy of Nana's praises."

"Right-o, though Plank says that he's glad to have helped you Rolf." The melon-headed Urban Ranger replied.

"Well I am just glad that all we're all still alive, after such terrifying encounters with those…those freaks!" Jimmy said a bit too excitedly.

"Rangers Johnny and Jimmy, Rolf thinks that we should proceed more cautiously from now on. This means no more running off by your lonesome," Rolf then glared at Jimmy "and also, we fight as a team from this point on. Yes?" Rolf asked.

"SIR YES SIR!" the other rangers replied while giving a quick salute.

"Good, then off we go towards the junkyard!" Rolf replied with a look that was overflowing with confidence.

The three Urban Rangers then headed towards the junkyard with a newfound confidence that gave them the hope that everything would work out for the better.

Unfortunately, they had squandered what small lead they had ahead of the oncoming horde that was now closing in for the kill.

The rangers never said a single word to each other as they sprinted towards their goal.

After what seemed like an eternity, the trio arrived at the uninhabited area of land known as the junkyard, and found that to their luck none of the walkers had infested this place.

"The son of a shepherd believes that it would be best to secure the perimeter and search for anything useful such as weapons or supplies." Rolf said.

"I guess that's a good idea…but can we at least stick together?" Jimmy asked.

"Does Ranger Jimmy not remember the words of Rolf? Of course we shall stick together, for are we not the Urban Rangers?" Rolf replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah guys we got to stick together, also Plank says to keep an eye out just in case some more of those freaky dudes decide to crash our little party." Johnny proclaimed to his friends.

The Rangers then go on to check the security of the junkyard, finding no breaches of the fence they deem that they are safe for the time being and conduct a more thorough search of the area.

Upon searching the area they come across one corpse with a hole in its head, upon further inspection the Urban Rangers concluded that the body was that of an 'abomination'. The trio now aware that the junkyard has been breached decides to leave as soon as possible.

As they near the exit, Rolf spots the horde and quietly orders the others to back track to the other end of the junkyard. A curious Jimmy is about to ask why, when he too spots the dreaded horde and makes no further inquiries regarding Rolf's orders.

So as the Rangers turned tail and ran, Johnny's leg catches on a discarded pipe causing him to fall to the ground and twist his ankle. Johnny cries out in pain and realizes that he just doomed himself and friends to a very agonizing death.

Rolf turns around to find Ranger Johnny on the ground and in pain; he immediately calls for the assistance of fellow Ranger Jimmy. Jimmy shows up as if out of thin air and freezes in place as he looks at the on-coming group of flesh eating monsters.

"Were d-d-dread…oh my lord were so d-d-dead, there's no escape from this." Jimmy mutters to himself, still frozen. Rolf makes the executive decision to 'wake up' Jimmy with a good'ol backhand.

"Jimmy, the horde of freaks approaches rapidly! Jimmy you must help me carry him out of here!" Rolf shouts at a panic stricken Jimmy. Jimmy finally snapping out of it hoists Johnny up by his right shoulder while Rolf picks him up by his left shoulder in near perfect sync.

Johnny, while still crying tells Rolf and Jimmy "You shouldn't have come back for me…I thou~ I thought I was dead for sure…I'm just so sorry," Johnny said with tears in the corners of his eyes "I just got us all killed."

His fellow comrades looked at each other and shared a laugh, Rolf and Jimmy saying in unison "You would've done the same for us buddy."

As the Urban Rangers brace for definite death, someone from up above tells them to "Hold on, help is on its way!".

**With the Kankers:**

Smack! Bam! Punch! Kick!

The same routine has been going on for over half a hour as the Kankers killed the infected left to right in an attempt to vent their anger and sorrows.

*Pant, Pant*, Pant*, Pant* May, Lee, and Marie breathed out exhaustingly as they sat down tired with 20 dead bodies laying around them.

"Let's get out of here, it's starting to stink around here" Lee said as she got up and started walking with the others following along.

"Where are we going Lee" May asked in a dry voice from crying so much.

"...Well I used a lot of bullets back there so I'm going to restock" Lee replied slightly surprised that May started talking again.

"So we are going to that gun guy? How far is he? Marie asked with a dead expression as she put the bloody bat over her shoulder.

"It's not that far" Lee replied bluntly as she wiped the blood that wasn't hers from her forhead.

~30 Minutes later~

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Dammit Fred open the freaking door!" Lee growled as she pounded on the door loudly.

"Who the heck lives on the side of a dark alley?" Marie asked rhetorically as she started to get impatient.

A small compartment that was on the door opened to reveal an eye, "Lee is that you? You don't look like a man now" the guy laughed in a disgusting way as he eyed Lee, May, and Marie.

"Why I oughta... Just let us in before I pound ya, I'm not in the mood to be fucking around" Lee growled as she raised her fist threatingly.

"Sheesh, fine come on in he said as he opened the door" to reveal a man with glasses and a red robe in his mid thirties with a slightly overweight body, pasty white skin, and brown hair tied up to a pony tail.

"About damn time", Lee grumbled as she walked in with her sister following along.

"So who is the blunette and Blondy, and what do you want Lee", he said as he sat down on his sofa.

"These are my two sisters, Marie and May, oh and did you watch the news yet?" Lee said as she sat down on a chair opposite from him and layer her rifle down on the ground.

"No, why?" He replied as he started munching on chips.

"No reason, so anyways I need 2 handguns and alot of ammo for my rifle and the guns"

"Heh, for some reason alot of people have been calling me for guns... Meh, more money for me then, so Lee that will be 300, and you're lucky I gave you a discount because you saved my ass that one time.

Lee pulled on her wallet and pulled out two hundred and forty six dollars " Damn. Marie, May let me get sixty" Lee asked as her two sisters took out their own wallet and gave Lee the money, and in which she gave him the money. "Wow Lee! You usually haggle or threaten down the price! Today is a good day indeed" he said as he began laughing in a disgusting way again, and went down to his basement and came back with 2 guns and a plastic bag filled fully with two kinds of different ammo.

'What use is there in money, when everything is litterly free and out in the open. If he would have knew that, knowing him he would have asked for something else' Lee whispered to her sisters as she, May and Marie started smirking.

"Thanks... Oh and what about that rifle holster you showed me last week" Lee said as she looked at him with a smirk that made him nervous.

"You know, since I'm in a good mood, you can have it for free", he said as he got up, went to his closet to retrieve it and gave it to Lee.

"Great!" Lee said as she got up and left towards the door with Marie and May behind trying to hold in their laughter. "Oh and Fred, you should really see the news first if you ever plan on going outside", Lee said as she and her sisters ran off while laughing.

~15 Minutes later~

"Man, I still can't believe we scammed him like that" Marie said as she admired her black handgun. Suddenly a thought had popped up in her head 'Speaking of scamming someone, what about the Eds... I wonder what happened to Double D, knowing him he probably would have outsmarted his way out... I know he did...'

"Hey Marie, are ya listening to me?!" Lee yelled interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry what?" Marie said as her attention was turned towards Lee who had her left hand on her hip and her right hand holding the gun while her extremely light blue eyes glared daggers at her black charcoal like eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to teach ya how to shoot, so watch my posture and remember" Lee said as she got into a stance and aimed her gun at a squirrel and shot it in the head.

'Poor squirrel...' May thought to herself as she cringed at the sight as it fell from the tree to infront of her. Normally may would have screamed at the sight, but she suddenly got used to seeing dead bodies and guts.

"Dinner?" Lee said as she held the dead squirrel up by its bushy tail.

"No fucking way! I'm not that desprete... yet!" Marie exclaimed as she gagged in disgust.

"Oh, who needs ya!" Lee replied as she threw the dead squirrel behind her back.

"So what's next Lee?" May said as she yawned lightly.

"First we find a safe place to rest and then we look for a permanent hideout" Lee said as got up and handed May the gun and poured the rest of the ammo in her duffle bag. "Anyways, let's hurry and go find an abandoned house before the sun sets" Lee said as she started walking with her sisters following closely behind.

**Comment. Follow. Favorite. Do this more often and I would know how often I need to update or what everyone thinks about this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: it has been decided that this fanfic would be updated twice a week. Also I would like to give a shoutout to writingsterner for helping write this chapter.**

**With Kevin and Nazz: **

*Bsh...Bshhh...Bsh...Snap!* The bush sounded as it shook violently, while Kevin had Nazz's shoulder and backing away slowly.

"Oh no dude..." Nazz said terrified while clutching onto Kevin.

"Calm down Nazz, it's just the wind or something, so lets just back away slowly..." Kevin said quitely as he backed away slowly but was startled as a small black and white figure jumped on Nazz and made her squeek in suprise.

" Oh shit Nazz are you-" Kevin began but was suprised as he saw what the figure actually was.

"Dude! It's a kitty!" Nazz exclaimed as she held the black and white furred kitten in the air while giggling.

"Meow"

"Phew, that was close Nazz, we should leave it and continue searching" Kevin said as he put the gun right back in his holster.

"Aww... But Kevin, i've always wanted a cat since I was like six, cant we keep it" Nazz said while giving out a cute pout.

Kevin hesitated... "S-sure whatever" he said with a sigh of defeat.

"Yes! Thanks Kev!" Nazz said as she gazed at the small kitten's face.

"~sigh... let's just hurry and find the dorks and the rest before the sun sets again"

"Ok" Nazz replied as she dusted off the dirt from her Peach Creek cobbler cheer leading uniform. "Let's see... I'm going to name you... Ceaser...Oh wait youre a girl, then-"

"Nazz, I need you to watch my back, we can name the cat later" Kevin said as he looked around catiously.

"Sorry Kev" Nazz replied and started scanning the forest with her violet eyes with deep concentration while holding on to the cat carfully so she wouldn't run away. "Hey Kevin, I think I see a clearing up ahead".

"You do? Well let's go then, i'm getting tired of looking at trees" Kevin grumbled to himself as he turned towards the clearing.

"I still can not believe how this place went nuts, in within a week dude. Where did those things come from..." Nazz began to ponder but decided to think about it another time.

Kevin didn't say anything, he instead walked streight ahead, while occassionally glancing at Nazz and the cat.

"We should look for some food and water, i'm pretty sure all three of us are hungry... Hey Kevin, i've been meaning to ask... What do you think made the coach go all psycho?" Nazz said while walking behind Kevin and scanning their surroundings.

Kevin suddenly halted to a stop, which made Nazz crash into him and fall down while he stood still like statue looking into space.

"Ow.. Jeez Kevin why did you suddenly stop... Kevin?... Kevin?"

***Flash Back***

"Hey Peach Creek losers! Why do you even bother coming to training camp, when you know Lemon Brook has the best team! Hahaha" Mocked a boy with white hair as he stood infront of a football team that had the eblem of a lemon.

"That's a lot to say Alex the dork, considering that Peach Creek kicked your asses last month! Twice!" Kevin growled as he went infront of the white haired boy's face, with a football team of his own and had the emblem of a monster peach.

"Tch... That was only luck! Kevin dweeb" Alex growled back while rolling up his sleeve.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up you two and head towards your cabins!" Yelled a middle aged man with black hair and a blue and white track suit and hat.

"This isn't over peach creek losers", Alex growled and walked towards the cabins with the lemon brook team following suit.

"Ugh... I hate that guy..."Kevin spat as he picked up his bag and glared at his direction.

"Hey Kev! Let's kick Lemon Brook's butt again" Nazz cheered as she walked towards her cabin with a pale girl who wore dark clothing, had peircings and pitch black hair followed suit. "Come on Cassandra, let's hurry and unpack before the meeting starts!".

"How did you even manage to convince me to come here..." Cassandra whispered as she hung her face low trying to avoid stares.

"Sure thing Nazz, good luck in cheering camp" Kevin said with a smirk.

"Ugh, I hope this year Megan isn't here, she's just so minipultive and evil and people still believe her even though they know what's she's known for" Nazz rolled her eyes as she continued to drag Cassandra.

"Ha, ha, ha yeah I hope so too, it's like everyone from Lemon Brook are jerks. I can't believe what she did to that poor sixth grader last year... Well anyways, see ya later Nazz" Kevin waved off.

"Yeah see ya Kev" Nazz waved back.

"So who was he Nazz" Cassandra whispered to Nazz as she glanced at Kevin from behind.

"Oh he's Kevin, he's one of my childhood friends" Nazz replied.

"One of them? How many do you have?" Cassandra asked as she looked at Nazz curiously.

"Hmm... Eight, seven other boys including Kevin and one girl".

"What?! Eight?! Most people have four or even five, but eight?!" Cassandra said in disbelief.

"Yeah we always get into some crazy situations because of three of the boys called the Eds, whose name are Ed, Edd, and Eddy, but they are mostly part of the reason why the cul-de-sac is so fun and alive", Nazz said with a smile as she remembered all of what they went through.

"I would like to meet them one day..." Cassandra said in awe.

"Dude, I'll introduce you to them after the training camp is over, but watch out for the kanker sisters. They basically marked them as their property and are...territorial" Nazz warned with a stern look.

"Ok,i'll remember that Cousin and you remember to show me around town!" Cassandra replied with a smirk.

"Of course dude, now stop dragging your feet and let's go!" Nazz beamed.

~2 Days later~

"W-w-what's happening Nazz!" Cassandra exclaimed as she clung to Nazz and Nazz clung back.

Both girls looked up at the crazed coach who was weilding a fire axe looking down at them in disgust, while mummbling things such as " I loved you Tracey, why did you betray me" and "I'll kill everyone". He raised his axe slowly and yelled "I loved you Tracey!"

Both girls closed their eyes awaiting their deaths but instead Nazz heard the sound she was so familiar with and that was someone being tackled.

Both girls opened their eyes and saw that the coach was tackled by Kevin. "Wake up everyone and run! Hurry!" Kevin yelled as a few others joined to help Kevin while others woke up the people in the cafeteria who was still asleep. Suddenly the door burst open and hundreads of infected walked in and bit everyone they came across relentlessly. The cafeteria quickly went into a frenzy with some fighting and some running, blood, guts, dead bodies and vomit was everywhere. Suddenly a hand grabbed Nazz, and when Nazz looked back in complete fear, ready to scream, she was shocked to find out that it was Kevin.

"I thought you were dead" Nazz said while in tears.

"Not yet Nazz, now let's go" Kevin said as he dragged Nazz towards the exit.

"Wait! What about Cassandra!" Nazz yelled as she tried to go back but Kevin dragged her away.

***Flash back ends***

"Kevin!" Nazz yelled in his face loudly which made him fall back in suprise.**  
**

"What?! Oh yeah... Sorry Nazz" Lets keep on searching.

**With the Eds:**

Sarah and Double D gasped as Eddy pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into the skull of his attacker. It fell to the ground, dark blood gushing from its wound onto the ground.

Edd shielded Ed's and Sarah's eyes so their innocent eyes wouldn't have to look at the horrific scene before them. Eddy covered in blood with a dead body laying over him. Eddy was in shock as well, in his eyes he was completely shocked that he had the guts to shoot, when he always went hunting with his dad and brother he was completely scared to even shoot a deer or even a bird, but right now he just managed to shoot something for the first time. " I...I ha-" Eddy began but was interrupted by Double D.

" You did what you had to do Eddy, so we understand, it's just you don't see somethinb in front of you everyday..." He joked. Eddy put on a small smile.

"Yeah. Let's keep going, we shouldn't stay here longer than we have to". Eddy said to the other three.

"What do we do now?" Sarah spoke up as they exited the hazardous trailer park.

"I don't have a clue". Ed said with his usual goofy smile.

"That's nothing new Ed". Eddy sighed and kicked a rock that was by his feet.

"How about we take refuge in the school?" Edd piped up.

"Hell no! I'm not staying in that shit hole!" Eddy exclaimed as he did weird motions with his arms to get his point across.

"Language Eddy. And it would be the best place to take shelter. There are multiple exits in case we are in danger, it's a maze to someone who hasn't been there, and we know the interior and outerier of the school like the back of our hand, and there more than enough room to hold us and any other survivors with room to spare!" Edd said in one breath.

Eddy hated to admit it, but Edd was right (again). "Fine sockhead...we'll go to the damn school". Eddy said as he crossed arms.

"Hooraaaaay~". Ed shouted.

"Keep it down you idiot". Sarah elbowed him in the side".

"Sorry".

"I guess we're going to the school then. Let's go". Eddy grumbled but moved his short self in the direction of the school.

It didn't take long for the Ed's and Sarah to reach there destination. The area seemed to be relatively empty save for a few infected outside.

Eddy looked to the other three members of the group with his finger over his lips. They got the memo right away and silently continued to the door.

"Eddy? We don't have a key". Edd whispered.

"Damn it. Don't move and stay silent".

The boy then slipped away and around the corner, leaving the others to silently wait for his return. Two minutes passed before Eddy reappeared and this time he had a key twirling around his finger.

Double D was astonished and baffled, he wanted to question his friend thoroughly but knew that now was not the time. Eddy slipped the key into the lock and unlocked the door. The door opened with a soft creak and the four kids slipped inside the school.

All the lights were on, the AC was blowing loudly, and the building appeared to be empty.

"Okay sockhead. We're here so what now?" Eddy looked to his hat friend with a quirckerd eyebrow.

"Hmmm... Well our top priority would be to search the school for any of the infected, then check the rooms for supplies we can use". He cradled his chin in between his index and thumb. "We definitely want to check the gym and it's rooms, they might contain items that we can use as weapons. Then we might have to go out searching for food and water", Double D finished.

"Sounds like you have this all figured out sockhead".

"Indeed I do Eddy. It is important to always be as the strategist say, 'ahead of the game' ".

With that said, the four of them began the tedious task of searching all the hallways for the infected. Most of the doors were locked, and the ones that weren't locked held no useful supplies.

They continued on until they finally reached the large empty gym. They had found no infected nor any normals during their search.

"So where's the equipment room?" Sarah sat upon her brothers shoulder, much to her displeasure. The boy just wouldn't leave her be.

"Just around the corner". Edd said as he and Eddy looked around the corner slowly, trying to spot any sign of danger.

After seeing nothing for about the millionth time they proceeded inwards towards the equipment room door. They were thankful that they made it without a problem. But the thankfulness soon turned into frustration as they found the door to be locked, like many others in the building.

"Damn it". Sarah sighed.

"Language Sarah", Double D chided as he inspected the door

"Tch...".

"This is so stupid". Eddy let out a frustrated sigh. "You an your damn fetish for school property is getting on my nerves Double D". Eddy pointy to Edd.

"I will not stoop to as low a level as damaging school property Eddy, In danger or not". Double D stood his ground and gently pushed the accusing finger of his friend out of his face.

"Exactly! It's the damn end of the world! There are no rules sockhead!" Eddy exclaimed as he waved his arms around.

"And that is the type of thinking that gets people injured and killed".

"We're gonna die if we break open the door sockhead?"

"No but-".

"Exactly Double D, we need to atleast open 1 door".

"Sigh~ Fine, just this once Eddy", Double D said as he dug through his brown messenger bag, and pulled out a paper clip, bended it into a straight line and started picking the lock.

"What the heck is in the bag anyways sockhead, you never told us what you had went to get" Eddy said as he leaned on the wall and looked down at the bag curiously.

" Well Eddy, the supplies I gathered were all of my mom's medical notes from when she was in medical school, my mom's emergency surgery and medical kit, and... My dad's notes on research..."

"What?!" Eddy exclaimed with a horrified expression. "The last time when we tried to get one of his books, he literly flipped out on us with a crazy face, and we were only seven back then!"

"My Dad, is at a research lab Eddy", Double D replied with a nervous expression as he remembered the look on his dad's face, "and plus... I only retrieved some of the notes he had during college. I just... need to learn how to find a way to cure this disease as quick as possible..."

"Jeez... He's going to flip but I'm sure hell understand sockhead" Eddy said as he leaned off from the wall.

"..." *Click* The door sounded as Double D stepped back and opened door with a expression neither Ed, Eddy, or Sarah never saw on Double D's face.

The three of them entered the room along with Sarah.

**10 minutes later:**

"Man, I can't believe we couldn't find nothing but freaking sports balls." Eddy grumbled.

"Yeah, at least we have the wrestling mat and some blankets, for a bed" Sarah replied as she sat down with the rest.

"Double D?..." Ed said with a worried expression as he looked over at Edd who was quite through out the whole search.

"Yes... Ed?" Double D replied with a soft expression as he looked up at the others.

"What should we do now Double D?" Ed said with a friendly smile.

"Yes... Well you and Eddy should go out and search for food, supplies and survivors, while Sarah and I barricade the windows and doors."

"Sure sockhead" Eddy said with smile as he patted Edd on the back. "Let's go Lumpy, we shouldn't go out when it's dark, so let's hurry this up".

"Wait...Ed...Eddy..." Double D said as he stopped them.

"Yeah, Shockhead?"

"Be safe..."

**40 minutes later:**

The two Ed's walked through the woods exiting down town. They carried one bag each, both filled to the brim with supplies needed for survival as well treats for them all.

"Where could they be kev..."

Eddy and Ed stopped dead in there tracks.

"I know they said they were out here..."

"Nazz". Eddy whispered to Ed. The oaf nodded and the two made there way towards the voice.

"Who's there!" They now heard the voice of Kevin.

"It's just us shovel chin, shut up". Eddy said as he walked through the break in the trees and stepped into a clearing of sorts.

"Hi Nazz! Hi Kevin!" Ed said as he and Eddy walked over to the other two.

"I'm glad that you guys are okay-" Nazz stopped mid sentence as a figurative brick hit her in the face. "I'm so sorry".

Kevin looked at her funny then he looked at the other two. 'Two...the dweeb's...gone'. Realization hit him like a ton of figurative bricks and his face took on a solemn look. "I'm sorry dorks. He was a good guy".

Eddy and Ed exchanged looks of confusion. "The hell are you two talking about?" Eddy asked with his eyebrow arched once more.

"Double D is gone...we're sorry for your loss bro. It must be hard dealing with something like tha-".

"The hell are you talking about shovel chin?!" Eddy was surprised by the sudden turn in conversation. "Sockhead isn't dead. He's at the school with Sarah."

Nazz and Kevin paused for a second. Then they simultaneously face palmed.

"Dude...that was embarrassing".

"Stupid dorks".

"You guys comin' with us?" Eddy said as he glanced At Kevin and Jazz before noticing the small black and white figure. "Hey is that a cat?"

"Yeah, we still haven't figured out a name for her yet and oh and sure we'll tag along". Nazz smiled at the two Ed's and began to follow them back into the woods.

"Great now i'm going be stuck with the dorks". Kevin dragged his hand down his face in utter annoyance.

"Kevin~". Nazz called out to him. She turned her head back to him and gave a half smile, making a 'come here' motion with her index finger.

Kevin blushed, he couldn't help but look at her face then her petite bottom. He dragged his hand down his face once more, then pulled his hat down over his face in a similar fashion to Double D.

"I'm coming..." He said as he walked to her with his hat down over his face and his hands in his pockets. Nazz giggled at the boy.

Later...

The four of them arrived back at the school. Nazz helped Edd open most of the doors with her bobby pin. They all got situated in their rooms, each eating a nice snack and playing board games with eachother. Edd took the science room and told the rest the group that he's going to study, his mom and dad's notes. Eddy took the principles office, Sarah Nazz and the cat shared the cosmetics class room, Kevin took the gym, and Ed took the auditorium.

It was a great day..

**A vote would be help to decide the cat's name. The requirments is that you must comment and vote the cat's name. That is all.**

**The name choices are:**

**A.) Tal**

**B.) Jinx**

**C.) Crim**

**D.) Clem**

**E.) Dusk**


	8. Chapter 7

**I just want to say sorry for the long delay. My co-writer KOTG had a bit technical difficulties and imprtant things to do so it took us a bit of time to update. So without further ado before starting, I just want to say thanks for sticking with this story, it's still so far from being done and I'm planning on having 50 or 60 chapters and maybe a sequal. Also I want to say thanks to KOTG for helping me out with this chapter.**

**With the Urban Rangers:**

*Flash Back*

All three teens look up towards their savior, almost forgetting about the flesh eating freaks in pursuit of their precious flesh and blood. On top of a stack of crushed cars, a muscular teen is reaching his hands down towards the trio to pull them towards safety.

Quickly remembering their peril, Rolf orders Jimmy to help him push Johnny up so that he can make it to safety. Johnny claws his way up with the support of his friends until he reaches the outstretched hands of the unknown survivor.

"I got him, now hurry up dudes that horde is like 45 yards and closing!" the white haired teen yells at Rolf.

Turning to Jimmy, Rolf gives him a curt nod and boosts him up. Jimmy rapidly scrambles up the pile of cars and hauls himself to safety on top of a crushed sedan, just as the first of many fiends reach Rolf.

Jimmy calls out to the shepherd, "Rolf they're already here, you need to hurry and climb up!"

Rolf turned around to see two of the damned creatures shuffling in his direction, moaning in anticipation of their next meal. Fatigued and dehydrated, Rolf was not in much of a condition to fight after his previous encounters with the horrors.

He made his resolve up that no matter what he was not going to die, so he readied himself for yet another skirmish with the abominations headed his way.

"The humble son of a shepherd will not die by the hands of some lowly wretch." Rolf growled out as he gripped his pitchfork in a white knuckled rage.

"For the glory of Nana and my ancestors, you will fall by my hands!" He screamed as he charged forward, impaling the first freak in the head.

As 'it' fell to the ground, he yanked the farming implement out of its now caved in skull. Rolf quickly jumped back with the recovered weapon just as the second flesh eater lunged forward to try and take a chunk out of Rolf's chest.

"Rolf or whatever hurry the fuck up and kill that damn thing already. The hordes only like 30 yards out!" The athletic teen yelled from the safety.

Rolf just managed to grunt back, thinking as he managed to dodge another lunge. "How about you come down here and fight 'it' for me, you good for nothing cow patty."

The tired shepherd now had enough space to strike with his weapon and quickly did it. He first knocked the monster to the ground with a kick and swiftly brought his pitch fork up and drove it straight down with tremendous power.

The pitch fork went right through the eye sockets and the creature stopped squirming, its body going limp in an instant. Rolf yanked out his mighty weapon and just as the metal end left the body, its wooden shaft snapped within his hands.

Cursing at the broken piece of essential equipment, Rolf turned around and hustled up the pile of crushed cars, to safety.

Upon arriving the unknown teen murmured under his breath "About freaking time, I was 'bout to go and leave."

Johnny and Jimmy both exclaim their joy that Rolf finally made it to relative safety. "Man I'm just glad you're safe Rolf. This was my entire fault." Johnny said, still blinking tears away.

"Now wood-boy, this" Rolf gestured towards the mass of freaks "was not your fault, it was an accident." Rolf said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah Johnny, what Rolf said." Jimmy added.

"Well I guess your right guys, but what are we going to do now? We don't have any weapons, plus we still have to find the others from the cul-de-sac." Johnny said getting slightly flustered.

The mysterious savior piped up, stating "Look you guys aren't in any condition to go travel far, I might regret this but I think you guys should follow me and join up with my crew."

He paused to let the statement sink in, and after a few seconds of unbroken silence he continued. "Its three of us in total, and the other members of my group are like maybe a mile away. If we move fast we can meet up with them in like thirty minutes."

The Urban Rangers huddled up and whispered about their options.

"I say we go with him and meet his group, we could travel with them until my legs healed up and then continue." Johnny offered.

Jimmy quickly shot his idea down stating "We have to find Sarah and the rest of the cul-de-sac. Remember that is our priority, right?" He finished trying to justify his argument.

Johnny and Jimmy bickered in the small huddle until Rolf finally got fed up and told them "Shut your vocal holes while Rolf tries to think about this."

The two small Rangers stopped bickering immediately and Rolf said "I have thought about it, and I the son of a humble shepherd believe that it would be best if we go with the strangers."

Jimmy's mouth hung open, thinking "We are just going to abandon Sarah and the rest of the neighborhood at the drop of a hat."

Rolf was practically able to read Jimmy's thoughts from his expression and quickly added "It is just until fellow Ranger Johnny is as fit as a young working mule in the farm fields of the old country."

At this Jimmy visibly relaxed and nodded his head slowly, understanding that it was for the wellbeing of his comrade. "I think…I think that it's just fine as long as we start searching for our friends as soon as Johnny is better." Jimmy stammered out.

The stranger asks just after Jimmy is done speaking "Have you guys decided yet or what, I got to get back and check in with my friends otherwise they'll leave the area. So I'm a need y'all to-"

He was interrupted by all three of the Urban Rangers, as they turned around and Rolf swiftly stated, "We the humble Urban Rangers will go with your group, just until Ranger Johnny's leg is healed. Understood?"

"Ok then, let's roll out I want to be back by freaking dinner." The stranger said in an impatient tone.

A little over forty minutes later the ragged survivors came upon a clearing where a couple of tents had been set up. Rolf was just about to ask if this was the place, when the mysterious savior announced "Ok guys, it looks like my friends are still here. So now all we gotta do is wait for 'em to show up."

As if on cue, the rest of the unknown group stumbled out of the forest, and when they noticed the arrival of new people they quickly approached them.

Upon meeting up with the strangers group, the unknown white haired boy introduced himself as Alex and turned around to explain to his group the situation they just escaped.

After he finished explaining, he told his teammates, in a rather rude tone of voice "Hurry up and introduce yourselves, I wanna head out soon and its better if we know each other's names. You know, so that communication isn't a problem."

The first person to speak up after the order was a 5ft 5in tall girl with medium length brunette hair that happened to have a rebellious streak of silver in it. She was dressed in hiking boots, black acid washed jeans, a solid gun metal grey tee, and over that a camouflage hunting jacket.

"Well umm hi guys, my names Megan DeWolfe." She said, as she shook each of the Urban Rangers hands. "I'm kind of like the school nurse for these guys, I mean if anyone gets hurt, I can like fix 'em up like no problem. It's just such a relief that were not like the only people to still be alive, it was really starting to getting bori-"

Just as she started to ramble, she was swiftly cut off by a thin brown haired boy that was standing right beside her. "Megan, calm down please. I have yet to introduce myself to these fellow survivors and I would like to do so before you talk their ears off with your school girl ramblings."

"Fine," Megan replied with a sigh of defeat. "Hurry up and say hello then…you always take forever doing things anyway you little stuck up nerd." She murmured under her breath.

While no one else had heard the girl's rude remark, the thin boy apparently had and instantly shot Megan a venomous glare. He had quit just before any of the Urban Rangers noticed and made up for the seconds delay in introducing himself.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Tom and it really is good to see that there are other people. I'd like to hear your story later sometime, if you wouldn't mind to indulge me and my curiosity." He said in a slightly upbeat manner and continued with "You know just to see if you guys have encountered the same recent disturbances we have." Finally, the brown haired boy dressed in a black shirt, khaki cargos, glasses, and black shoes finished.

Johnny, Rolf, and Jimmy introduced themselves too and quickly made friends with Megan and Tom. Alex was just about to go and join the upstarting conversation, when he suddenly heard a low moan that meant immediate danger.

He was about to tell the others when they silenced themselves, apparently they had noticed the undead moan emanating around them too. Tom and Megan scurried off and returned within seconds, each caring a weapon. Tom happened to be holding a golf club while Megan had in her possession a well-used tire iron.

The group of rag tag fighters instinctively formed up around the injured Johnny and braced for the worst.

As the first horrors shambled out of the surrounding tree line, all the combatants tensed up and got ready. Rolf even managed to grab a pretty solid looking log that was within arm's reach before 'they' had arrived.

"Ranger Jimmy, you are not participating in this fight, yes?" Rolf turned to ask a frightened looking Jimmy. "No, you guys got this…I'm gonna keep out of the way by Johnny, alright?" Jimmy meekly replied.

"Yes that would be for the best, I think." Rolf replied as he turned his focus back to the approaching fiends.

"Attack these freaks!" Alex yelled, as everyone except Jimmy and Johnny lunged forward and met the creatures head on in combat.

*Flash Back Ends*

It's been five days total since the ambush in the clearing. It had taken two of these days to really lose the group of freaks and another three to stumble out of the forest and find the main road. All this had taken a toll on the band of teenagers but they continued on towards their mutual goal, the school known as Peach Creek.

The group of six teens were hidden in the shadows as they walked down the long road in the early morning; they were covered with brown stains, everyone wore tired expressions, and yet they all continued down the road as if nothing could stop them.

The moment was quiet and peaceful, that was until a certain talkative girl broke the tranquil silence.

"Uggh I really hate this," Megan said as she continued walking down the road "I mean how much longer before we reach a gas station or something." She finished, obviously irritated.

"Well, after seeing that Johnny is able to manage a limp rather fast while unsupported, maybe another couple of hours." Tom offered in response to Megan's complaining.

"Yeah, ok that's fine I guess." Megan replied with a defeated look in her eyes, not really wanting to start an argument with Tom and his superior debate skills.

So instead of continuing to 'chat' with Tom, she turned her attention to the injured Johnny and asked in an inquisitive tone "So how's the foot feeling, is it starting to get any better or what?"

Johnny was just staring off into the distance when he heard Megan address him, "Oh yeah, the swelling has gone done a lot and I'm able to put more pressure on it if I need to." He replied.

Megan smiled and nodded, "Well then you should be able to fully walk in a couple of more days." She finished whilst clapping her hands excitedly.

At this Johnny laughed and responded with a light hearted "Yeah," and the conversation between the two ended.

After walking two more miles down the old road they found a dinner that seemed untouched. Just as soon as they had laid eyes upon the establishment, Alex ordered them to stop and find cover. They were only thirty yards away from the main entrance, hidden behind a car.

"What's the big idea Alex, that's an empty place and I wanna rest." Megan complained while whispering.

"Well if you didn't happen to notice the small group of 'them' just up ahead, go for it." Alex said to Meagan. "Geez, sometimes I really do wonder where you'd be without me." He added.

Rolf slowly crept forward to Alex's side and asked "So Alex my friend, what are our options?"

"We just avoid 'em, no sense in fighting a useless battle." After answering Rolf's question, Alex started to lean back against the car. Just as his body made actual contact with the vehicle, its alarm went off and the undead seemingly all at once turned toward the loud sound.

"Well guys, personally I think we should start running now!" Tom said as he backed up.

**With the Kankers:**

"Hey...Hey, Marie wake up!" Lee whispered a bit loudly as she shook Marie from her slumber.

"Ugh... What now Lee" Marie grumbled as she slowly raised up to a sitting up position

"We're heading out that's what, now get your lazy ass up!" Lee said as continued to pack her things.

Marie cracked open her eyes to look at her surroundings, they were in a suburban neighborhood in a blue two story house that they founded that was miraculously in one piece, except for the groups of infected walking outside here and there, but they successfully managed to sneak pass all of them.

Marie slowly got out the king sized bed, took a shower, dressed up and quickly went down into the kitchen to see May cooking breakfast with the little food they had left. Marie stomach growled loudly in response to the aroma, which made May giggle and Marie blush while grumbling something as May sat the plate in front of her.

May always knew how to cook the best out of the three, but started to get more immersed in it after she found a magazine called 'how to woo your man with your cooking' in which she always had Ed coming to her for food timidly and cautiously. Marie and Lee tried out the magazine a few times but decided to just take cooking class instead for the easy A, and experience.

Marie quickly and barbarically shoved down the food, with Lee joining in and eating in a similar manner.

"Eh? Aren't you gonna eat May?" Lee asked with her mouth full as she stopped eating halfway.

"Nope, I still having stomach aches from all of that junk food from last night" May replied as she shivered in disgust at the memory of eating snacks for one hour and then barfing for a full half of an hour.

"He, he, he, that was pretty funny" Marie laughed but stopped as a spatula was thrown at her for head. "Hey!" Marie growled as she tackled May and both soon began to wrestle into the living room.

"Keep it down you two, I'm trying to think here!" Lee growled as she plopped down on the couch and began to ponder.

"Hey no hair pulling!" May yelled out

"Then stop pinching me!" Marie shouted back.

"Didn't I tell ya to- Ouch!" Lee began but was cut off as a book hit her square in the face. "Why you!" Lee exclaimed as she joined the fray.

~20 Minutes later~

"Great, just great, you two had had to wrestle in a neighborhood filled with these shits" Lee snarled as she finished barricading the doors and windows.

"Hey! You wrestled too!" Marie retorted as she slung her bag behind her back.

"Yeah but you two started it!" Lee replied as she picked up her rifle.

"Hurry up!" May whispered loudly as she held open the side window since both the front and back was blocked by the infected.

"After checking that they gathered all of their belongings, all of them quickly jumped out the window just in time because the moment their feet touched the outside ground, the front and back door suddenly burst open with dozens of infected rushing in looking for flesh to bite off, but found none as the Kankers were already far away.

"Sigh~ So where to Lee?" Marie said exhaustingly as she laid her aching body onto the ground and May soon followed down after.

"Ugh... I don't know, maybe um... Shit! Just give me time to think..." Lee replied with troubled look as she rubbed her temples.

"Heh, heh! Why don't we just become bandits or something, it's pretty fun to do stuff like this!" Marie said with a smirk as she rose up to a sitting position.

"... That actually ain't that bad Marie" Lee said with a thoughtful expressing. " OK that settles it then girls, we're bandits now and because of that we have a new code and it's called the K.A.N.K.E.R.S code.

"Ooh, whats it stands for Lee" May asked excitingly with a curious filled facial expression.

"(K)- Kill only if necessary, (A)- Always stick together, (N)- Never lose to anyone who ain't a Kanker, (K)- keep each other safe, (E)- Enjoy the little things in life, (R)- Revenge against anyone who messes with us and these infected shits are on the top of our list, and lastly (S)- Sisters stick together no matter what", Lee finished with a satisfied look.

"I usually don't get along with rules, but that wasn't bad at all" Marie said with a smirk as she stood up followed by May.

"Wow" May said with her dark blue eyes filled with awe.

" Yeah now let's get out of here, the smoke from that building is starting to get to me.

~ 6 hours later~

"Um... What does (E) stands for again" May asked as she painted her toenails yellow with brown dots while leaning back on a tree with her long sleeved gray hoodie that had 'Kankers' written on it with red spray paint.

"For the seventh freaking time May, it stand for enjoying the little things!" Lee growled as she stared out a pair of black binoculars while wearing a red and white dotted jacket.

"Ooh..." May said in realization while admiring her nails.

" Ugh! Lee we've been here for two and a half hours waiting for a group of chumps were supposed to rob and I really don't think anyone is ever going to come this way!" Marie scowled as she finished painting her nail blue with black vertical stripes.

"Well get used to it! This is part of what being a bandit is!" Lee said as she glared at Marie and May. "Ugh! Now you two have me exhausted..." Lee grumbled as she layed down on her back. "Sigh~ whatever let's go to the hideout".

"No way, my nails are still drying!" Marie and May simultaneously yelled as they fanned the paint dry.

"Grr!... Pass me the red and white" Lee growled as she took off her shoes.

After a few minutes of letting their hands and feet dry out the trio of girls, pur their socks and shoes on and quickly scurried off back to the now almost empty suburban neighborhood.

It took a few hours for them to quietly kill some of the nearby infected, with Marie bashing their head in with her silver metallic bat and Lee stabbing them through their skull with her new found army knife, she got from savaging.

After successfully cleaning out a couple of streets, they settled their base into one of the largest houses in the neighborhood and gathered food and supplies from all the other abandoned homes. They even ran into a few houses that still had people inside hiding and telling then to go away. They thought of robbing them but decided against it as they heard either children, crying or the elderly. They knew that they weren't savages... Yet.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. I would like to thank KEF808 for the help, so without further ado enjoy! ;)**

With the Eds, Nazz, Sarah and Kevin:

~ 2 weeks later~

"I see... Mother's medical notes are extremely clear yet father's research notes are so arduous to comprehend..." Double D murmured to himself.

It has been two weeks since they took refuge in the school and pretty much nothing has changed since then except for a few training sessions here and there on how to shoot a gun and how to make less noise as possible. Double D felt weird when he held the gun but complied nonetheless and quickly learned how to shoot a gun at least properly but promised him self that he would absolutely avoid using it unless for emergencies.

Everyone in the school was worried about Double D, he rarely left the classroom lab ever since they arrived at the school. He claimed that it has to do with his studying but Ed and Eddy felt that it was much deeper than that. But during the time they spent in the school, they begun to gradually get better at defending themselves but still didn't accept the idea of the whole world going into ruin.

They even ran into a few survivors, but unfortunately on all of those encounters it usually ended up in fights or the other side trying to mug them. So to prevent problems like this from increasing or getting to out of hand all of them agreed to try to avoid people in which they did not know or trust.

*Knock* Knock* Knock"..,

"Hey Dork, are ya still in th- Oh who am I kidding. Hey Double Dork open up!" Kevin said as he knocked onto the door.

'Kevin... He might just be the person I need who can help me understand at least 1/12 of my father's notes...' Double D thought to himself as he approached the door and opened it to reveal Kevin. " Salutations Kevin"

"Yeah whatever Double Dweeb, so how's the progress with the notes going?"

"Oh! The progress has been going exceptionally well... Except..."

"Except what?"

" Well Kevin... It's uh... Uh..."

"Spit it out already!"

"You know, it isn't really vital at the moment maybe I can tell you some other time" Double D dismissed with a nervous look.

~Sigh "Listen here dork, everyone is worried about you so you need to lighten up a bit, you've been a bit of a downer lately.

"Kevin I assure you that nothing is wrong with me, I have just been a bit busy

"Yeah whatever keep telling your self that even if you know it's not true" Kevin waved off as he exited the door.

'This is really getting out of hand... Maybe I'm really am neglecting the people around me' Double D thought to himself as he laid and began to ponder.

"So how did it go Kevin?" Nazz asked as she bathed Clem in a bucket of soapy water.

"The dork is losing it" Kevin replied as he leaned against the wall.

"Sock head isn't losing, he's just been a little stressed lately" Eddy growled as he glared up at Kevin.

"Whatever you say dorky, if you would've saw him you would see all of those bags under his eyes. He obviously hasn't slept in days."

"Double D is the only one of us that can treat any of our injuries, keep us organized, and help us out of difficult situations. So if we lose him, we are no better than dead" Sarah said as she banged her hand against the desk.

"And that's why he needs to snap out of it before his moping gets the best of him and cause a serious accident" Kevin said as he stomped his foot onto the school auditorium ground, this was the only place where they can really make a lot of noise since it's sound proof.

"Calm down everyone, Double D is smart so he should be able to overcome his problems, but we have a role as his friends to help and be there for him" Nazz said as she glared at everyone while drying off Clem, who hissed at them. "Hey... Where's Ed?"

"He's in the comic book club room, looking at all of the comics. I don't know why he isn't bored with them yet, he looked at all of them one hundred times each" Eddy said as he leaned his body on the chair.

"Oh... Okay then, on to another problem. We already went through one third of our food and supplies, so we need to set out to find more before it's all scavenged and we hopefully don't never have to go out of the gates again.

" Me and one of the dorks can handle this Nazz" Kevin said as he stood up.

"I'll do it..."

"Nice! So it's going to be Kevin and... Double D?!" Nazz said as she stepped back a little in shock.

"Greetings Nazz, Eddy, Sarah and Kevin once again" Double D replied with a weak smile.

"Dude... Are you sure about going outside Double D?" Nazz asked with an unsure look.

"Yeah Double D, we really can't afford having something bad to happen to you" Sarah said as she also gazed at him with an unsure look.

"I realized that I have been acting rather strange or as dead weight, so I decided to contribute on our predicament and also who knows maybe it might clear my mind up on a few things"

"Hmph, it's about time you got out of that shell sock head!" Eddy exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around him.

"Okay enough with the 'touching' reunion dorks, it's ten minutes until four and we have to hurry up before it gets dark" Kevin said as he cocked back his gun.

"Yes, let's make haste before if gets too dark" Double D said with an encouraged smile.

"Okay I'll go get the map from Ed" Kevin said as he ran off to the comic book room.

'I need to find more medical books and supplies' Double D thought to himself. "Oh yeah... And everyone I have a rather baffling announcement to make... I may need to bring in some infected to do some test on"

"..."

"..."

The whole room was enveloped in silence as everyone stared at Double D in shock and confusion.

"D-Double D, what do you-"

"I mean exactly what I mean Nazz, if I don't have any specimens then I can not find any of their weaknesses or even a clue to the cure" Double D stated with a serious expression.

"We can handle that sock head, just go find Kevin to go gather the supplies" Eddy said with a smile as he waved Double D off.

"Thank you Eddy" Double D said before leaving from the room.

'Maybe Double D really is losing it... Nah, it's one of his plans so it has to work' Eddy thought to himself as a doubtful expression came across his face.

With Cassandra:

It was early morning and desolation filled the once lively city of downtown Apricot Lake. The streets were silent and empty save for the footsteps and hum of a girl dressed in a pair if black jeans with a chain dangling down the left side, a pair of combat boots, and a black long sleeved shirt spattered with drying blood. Her black hair blew in the wind and she coughed. She covered her nose to protect it from the fowl stank in the air.

"Wow... This place smells worse than usual". The girl thought aloud as she continued her trek down the empty road. She walked around abandoned cars and stepped over blood puddles and broken glass. She took a second to look around her at the destruction. "Really went to shit. Come one Cassandra keep moving".

The girl, now identified as Cassandra, pushed herself to continue on. The girl had been walking for a solid two days, traveling just over 40 miles from the summer camp she, her cousin, and her cousin's friends were staying at. Then shit hit the fan and she was separated from everyone else. She ran. Ran for her life. And now she was on a mission to find her cousin. Cassandra had passed a sign while she was in her thoughts. She had now crossed the border into the outskirts of northern downtown Peach creek.

"Okay, just need to get to her house, I can start looking from there". She continued to plan out loud to herself. She would go to Nazz's house and search for her there, and maybe gather supplies while she's there. But on her way there she would look around for clues that might help lead her to her cousin. "Easier said than done". Nazz's house was a long way away, and Cass wasn't really much of a detective. But she'd do it for Nazz, her only cousin that was actually nice to her. "Yeah! I just gotta stay pumped! Nothing will keep me from Nazz. There ain't no mountain high enough that'll keep me from h-". Her heartfelt speech was suddenly cut off as she slid over something on the ground and landed on her face with a yelp. She stood up, fixing her hair as shaking herself off. She looked to the offending object but her irritation evaporated when she saw what the object was. Cassandra quickly swiped it off the ground and examined it. It was a pink mini make-up mirror that was padazzled to the max. The letter N was written on the bottom in red sharpie. She clicked the mirror open and was met with a picture if her and Nazz posing at camp a year prior. "She never would leave this around". She was about to lose hope until something clicked in her head. "Wait if this is here, then that means...SHE GOT OUT!" Cassandra exclaimed in joy. She quickly regretted her outburst as it attracted unwanted attention. 'Corpses', as she deemed them, began to crawl out if every possible alley, store and crevice. Some even tried to grab at her from under cars! "Shit!" She exclaimed as an undead hand gripped her ankle. A corpse slid from under a car and tried to sink it's teeth into her flesh, but not before receiving the blade of a pick axe to the head.

"Gotta get away from here". Cassandra said as she began to run away from the corpses that were beginning to surround her. She ran through an opening in the gather in crowd and headed towards a small and relatively empty alley. She hopped onto a green dumpster and pulled out her second pick axe. She drive it into the side of the building followed by the second as she began to scale the building like a mountain climber. It took a lot if effort but the skill payed for itself in situations like these. She looked down to the alley and saw that the crowd of corpses were now gathering in the alley way. If she were to fall she would be cushioned by the mass of infected, which would be pretty bad. She tried not to think about that as she continued to drive her yellow pick axes into the brick of the building. After feverishly climbing up the building for a good 30 seconds she made it to the roof. She looked over the edge of the building to see the infected all piled into the tiny alleyway, grasping at the wall and moaning their undead hearts out. "Eww, you guys smell like rotten corpses and prune juice".

The joke she cracked made her chuckle. 'Enjoy the little things I guess'. She turned on her heels and walked along the roof of the building in the direction of the cul-de-sac. She easily jumped over the small alley ways in between buildings and landed on the roofs of this beside the building she was on. She had finally made it to the roof of a small corner store and was able to hop down to the side walk with minimal trouble. She looked around her and took notice that the late horde she had ran from were still occupied up the street, thinking she was still nearby. "Well let's see what we can find in here". She walked towards the entrance of the convenience store and readied her pick axes. She couldn't let her guard down or it could mean the end of her. She opened the entrance slowly an stepped through. The store wasn't big at all, maybe about four or five aisles total along with the area behind the counter. She looked to her left ad right and found that everything was relatively untouched. She readied herself for an ambush as she let out a whistle that was loud enough to be heard throughout the small store but quiet enough not to be detected from the outside. She waited anxiously for something to happen but nothing ever did. She let her arms rest at her sides and let out a sigh of relief for she didn't have the energy to be dealing with anymore corpses. She walked through out the aisles grabbing whatever she could that could be useful. After scrounging around the store she was able to scavenge a roll of rope, three bottles of water, a jug of soda, a jug of simply lemonade, and some canned vegetables and chef boyardee. "Not bad, I'll eat good. If only I could find some chips then it'll be life". She said to herself as she approached the counter and sat her items on it.

"Bags...". She muttered to herself as she walked through the door to go behind the counter. She was fiddling with the bags behind the counter trying to yank it off the rack it was hanging on when the sound of moaning filled her ears. It wasn't like the usual moaning you would hear from the corpses, more like a normal person moan, like a 'you have wake up at five in the morning and now you have to go to school' type of moan. A pained moan, maybe? "Is someone in hear?'" The girl called out quietly as not to alert the corpses outside of her position. More groans and moans could be heard followed by a soft "back here' that came from behind another door towards the back of the building. "Probably a storage area". Cass pulled her pick axes into her grip once more after she gave up on trying to pull the bags down. She jumped over the counter and landed quietly on her feet, stealthily making her way towards the back of the store where the beers and sodas were kept. She knocked on the metal doors three times and got no answer but she could hear labored breathing coming from the other side. So against her better judgment she pushed open the metal doors and stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Dear god…!" Cass gasped as she stepped through the two doors and locked eyes with the possible owner of the corner store. The man, who appeared to be in his late 60's was lying on the ground in a pool of blood that looked black in the horrible lighting. His eyes were wide and his torso was ripped open revealing his innards and bones. His intestines were scattered on the floor along with trace pieces of meat and flesh. Next to the man was an infected which was currently digging through the man's body devouring pieces of him and his insides. Blood dripped from its chin and pieces of meat hanged from its rotting teeth. It looked up at the girl who took a couple steps back from the hungry look this infected was giving her. Suddenly it sprang from its kneeling position and lunged at Cassandra, a feral howl escaping it rotting lips. Thinking quickly, Cass sidestepped the soulless corpse and it tripped and fell to the ground.

She quickly stomped its head into the tiled floor to insure that it would never see the light again. Its brains and black blood covered the floor and Cassandra's boot. The dying man had long since ceased his pained moans and groans, signaling that he had in fact moved on to the afterlife. Cassandra knew what had to be done and she dreaded it. She trudged to the dead store clerk and knelt by his side. she said a quick prayer for the an before lodging one of her pick axes through his head. She closed the mans eyes, grabbed her things, and left before more infected moved on to her position.

**Comment your thoughts please.**


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit dark.**

**_With the Kankers:_**

The mentality of the Kanker sisters was slowly fading away. Day and night, the Kankers continuously robbed people, searched through abandoned houses, and killed a few infected here and there, but what really changed them was when they actually killed a non infected human being.

***Flashback***

Two weeks after the Kankers found their hideout and decided to become bandits, their name was heard throughout the whole neighborhood. But there were some pro's and con's about it, the pro's were that they were officially the top dogs around the neighborhood, some would even call them the three queens of the neighborhood, and everyone knew well not to be involved or near them at any cost. The Con's? The con's were that there was already enemy groups that threatened to kill them and they had to be extra careful or they might get shot since the whole neighborhood considered them an enemy.

In the hideout of the Kankers, May was cooking the food they salvaged while, Lee and Marie were both in the basement scheming a plan to completely get rid of all competition that threatened against them in the neighborhood. Right now the infected was the least of their worries because they've been attacked by one or two groups a few times. The thing that made them outraged was the fact that each group claimed that they were doing this in the name of justice, so that they can be 'free of worry from being mugged or worse'.

Of course from anyone's point of view, the Kankers were seen as villains who robbed weak willed people who were all too scared to leave the safety of their homes. But some of the Kankers mottos were things such as "Survival of the fittest", "The weak will just get in the way of the strong" and "You have to do what you can to survive" , so because of this they held minimum mercy when they robbed the weak. They only held mercy for the elderly and children so that they can keep their boundaries in check, and not be too out of control and ruthless.

"So when are we going to start the plan, Lee? Today? Because the sooner the better!" Marie exclaimed as she looked at Lee with a grumpy and impatient look.

"Cool ya high horses Marie, it'll happen soon and when it does we'll hit those fuckers hard" Lee replied back with a smirk.

The plan they developed seemed to be fool proof with no errors that could deter them or cause any harm towards them. But the only problem was that they had to wait for the perfect time and place in order for the plan to carry out smoothly.

Lee knew that this plan would require patience in order for this plan to not end up in failure. She felt a little worried if something went wrong so she decided to make up her own plan B.

"Those bastards... They almost killed us the last time we met. I'm going to beat them half dead, and let those infected freaks finish them slowly!" Marie growled out as she kicked the wall.

"Lee! Marie! Lunch is ready! Hurry and get it before it turns cold" May yelled down the basement as she wore a yellow apron with her long blond hair in a ponytail.

"Let's go up and eat, maybe that should calm you down a bit hothead" Lee said to Marie as they both headed up the steps.

"Bite me" Marie grumbled as she followed Lee up the stairs.

~A few days later~

Shh~Tink! Shh~Sh~Tink! The door sounded off as a group of people attempted to pick the door open.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Questioned a burly man as he stood behind a thin and pail individual who was currently picking the lock.

"Yeah, we had one of our guys tail them and it led here" answered the frail man as he continued to pick the lock.

"I'm going to skin these bitches alive, they robbed me at gunpoint once then stripped me and made me run home naked while they laughed" said a woman with blond hair as she stabbed a nearby tree with a machete.

"Chill out Chelsea, we'll get them soon and then finally this will be a nice neighborhood to live in again. You know, except for the infected that'll still roam around" said a black haired pretty boy as he smiled at her and started to flirt.

"Hurry this shit up, I'm going to get sick if I have to keep looking at these two flirt" said a man who had a mean look in his eyes and was carrying a switch blade.

"Calm down and stop this nonsense all of you! They might hear us if you keep talking, and also we're at a disadvantage since only two of us have a gun and all three of them have one each" said the burly man as he glared at everyone.

"Still... I heard that they all looked about the age of 13-15, how the hell did a couple of preteen girls get guns in the first place?" Questioned the pretty boy with a baffled look.

"Beats me, but they sure as hell do use those guns to an advantage" replied the mean looking guy.

Click!

"Done! Now let's do this!" Exclaimed the burly man as he rushed through door and aimed his shotgun around looking for a target to shoot led in.

"What? It's-It's empty?!" Chelsea exclaimed as she looked around frantically.

"No, they were recently here... I still smell the food that they cooked and the oven is still hot..." The pretty boy said as he looked around suspiciously.

Shhpk!~ " Mike! I thought that your Intel said that they should still be here" the burly man shouted at the walkie talkie

"..."

"Mike?"

"..."

"**MIKE!"**

"... Heh, heh, Lee! Marie! I tied the pail sniper guy up!"

"Huh?" Chelsea said with a confused look and was suddenly startled as the burly man and the mean looking guy was both hit in the back of the head and quickly fainted.

"Hey there goldy locks and prince charming" Lee said as she and Marie pointed their guns at them both.

"H-how, we checked the whole house and there was no way you hid outside because Mike was out there keeping watch!"

"You idiots honestly thought that we wouldn't think to get rid of the sniper first?! The moment you opened the door and left him alone was the moment we striked and waited till you were vulnerable enough to get rid of the tough guys" Lee said as she sinisterly smirked at them which made their legs tremble. "Heh, Marie! May! Tie these bozos up" Lee shouted out at them both as May came in carrying the bruised and beaten, Mike.

"Sheesh~, and you said that I was a hothead!" Marie exclaimed as she and May began to tie them up.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to go get the basement ready, so make sure the ropes are tied right so that they won't escape" Lee grumbled as she went down the basement to prepare the interrogation.

~1 hour later~

"So... Now that everything is settled and everyone is awake, are there any volunteers that can tell me two simple things that I believe all of you should know?" Lee questioned as she placed a chair and sat in it across from the burly man.

The Kankers decided to interrogate them in an unique way. They put all five of the group in a different spot in the room. The room's interior design was that similar to a rectangle. They put four of the members facing an individual corner while the leader was seated in the middle.

"Never"

"Fuck you"

"Screw off"

"You'll have to force it out me"

"Not happening"

Was all of their replies which made Lee smile. "Fine, I wanted to do it the easy way but you guys leave me no choice" Lee said as she pulled out a brass knuckle from within her pocket.

"So here's the two things that I want to know... One is that I want to know where your hideout is of course and two is that I want to know how many of you are there. But I guess you guys like giving me information the hard way, so just say uncle when you're ready to spill the beans" Lee said as she walked around each person with her hands behind her back. "Marie! Come on down to get some payback.

"Finally! I thought that you would never stop blabbing " Marie said as she swiftly made her way downstairs while cracking her knuckles and went in front of the pretty boy.

"May are ya sure you don't want in?" Lee asked as she looked at May who was hugging herself and wearing an uncomfortable expression.

"N-no! I'm good" May dismissed as she straightened her posture.

Lee and Marie then shrugged their shoulders and commenced the 'interrogation'.

~45 minutes later~

*Ngrhuh* haaah* haah* heh* " ok now that we pounded all of you to a pulp, are there any takers on finally giving us the information that we oh so deserve?"

"..."

"Still not up for it huh? Ok then it's time to take it to the next level" Marie smiled sinisterly as she kicked Chelsea in the stomach one last time which made her cough up blood.

"May, go get the nails, hammer, blow torch, a bucket of water and the car battery with the spark plugs" Lee said to May as she smirked at them with a bone chilling smirk.

"Is-isn't that going a bit too far?" May asked with a terrified expression as she gazed at her two older sisters.

"Geez, chill May it's not like we're going to torture them... Slowly. It's just until they all squeal on each other and beg for forgiveness" Marie casually said as she patted Chelsea's bloody and bruised face.

"Yeah May, let's not forget that these bozos came in uninvited on our turf trying to kill us" Lee barked as she held up the burly man's bloody and bruised up face by his graying-black hair.

"O-okay then..." May said as she hesitantly went upstairs.

~After the torturing~

"..."

"..."

"Y-you killed that man... Lee... Marie...why? He died in a way that was even more horrible than getting eaten by one of those infected people!" May shouted at them with her tear stained face.

"W-we didn't know that he couldn't handle the electricity" Lee said as she looked to the ground to avoid eye contact.

"So what do we do with the rest of them... Do we still continue?" Marie said as she looked down at the dead body.

"Let's just let them go" May suggested

"No, they'll without a doubt try to hunt us down" Lee said as she shook her head in dissaproval to the thought of letting them go. "We should... Just kill the rest of them so that none of us can get hurt... Or worse"

"But even if we kill them, the rest of their group are going to eventually find out and hunt us down" Marie said as she leaned her head against the kitchen window.

Fifteen minutes after phase B of the torturing, Lee and Marie went overboard on one of the guys that they were torturing. In their minds and bodies it felt so wrong but yet made them feel so powerful, which gave them a sense of ecstasy. The kicking, screaming and begging of the man were not heard by them but they enjoyed watching his facial expression.

Although they were using horrific tools to torture them all, they only did light burning, low electric shocks, and thrown buckets of dirty water on their faces. But the man suddenly said something that enraged all three of them.

As they tortured the other group members, the man angrily screamed at them with profanities and such which made them laugh at first, but what made them snap was when he said, "Your whore of a mother must have been really fucked up in a head to raise a bunch of psychotic children like you!". When he said that their laughing stopped, May's face turned from horror to rage but she quickly managed to calm herself down, unfortunately it was a different story for Lee and Marie. They let out all of their built up anger, depression, and sorrows onto him in the most painful way until his body went limp.

After quickly finding out that the man died, they quickly dragged him upstairs while the rest of the group basically had extremely pale faces with looks of deep fear, dispair and anger. The Kankers tried everything they could upstairs to bring him back alive, but it was no good.

"Why don't we just leave, we could just find a far away place to live from here" May said with a look that was hoping Lee and Marie would agree.

"... You're right May, the rest of those groups were going to get us sooner or later. It's better for us to leave now, this situation is getting too serious" Lee said to May and Marie with a serious look. "Let's go pack up, knock them all out, untie them and leave."

***Flashback Ends***

"So where are we going this time, Lee?" Marie asked with a dull and bored look.

"Yeah, My legs feels so soar from all of this walking" May said with a pained look.

"Are you two serious? You guys didn't notice where we are going this whole time?" Lee said with an irrated look.

"Nope"

"How are we supposed to know what goes on in your stupid red- ow!" Marie said but was suddenly punched in the arm by Lee.

"You idiots, it's pretty obvious to know where we are going!" Lee said as she glared at them both.

"And where is that!" Marie spat as she rubbed her soar arm.

"It's the cul-de-sac, lug head"


	11. Author's Note

Hello my wonderful and faithful readers, I bet most are you are wondering why I haven't uploaded yet. Well I cannot lie, one of the reasons is because I'm lazy. But that's not really a problematic reason that I'm trying to convey.

Right now, I have been getting no responses from any of my CO's and I've been trying my best to pull up my grades. Also people are concluding that i have given up on this story, but what I have to say to that is that I am at an extremely far away distance from stopping. This week I'm going on a bus for about 8-10 hours, so while I'm on the bus I'm going to write non stop, so please expect an update next week or the week after. But it's most likely going to be next week, so please be patient because I'll try my absolute best to make it worth the wait.


	12. Chapter 10

**Another chapter from my co writer will be coming out tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, and also I just want to say thanks for those who were patient.**

**With the Eds and others:**

In a seemingly self made lab, that was previously used as a Biology classroom. One young individual was looking through a microscrope while writing detailed notes with extremely elegant handwriting. This young individual name was Eddward, but his friends call him Double D. The young genius who everyone around him believed the he will be able to find a cure for this horrible and dangerous disease.

"Test subject #002, after seeing said subject getting horrendously bitten from a 'Walker', from my observation it seems that it takes a few minutes for the infection to spread to a part if the body that said victim was bitten. I still do not see any methods to deter the spread of the infection unless..." Double D pondered to himself with a troubled expression. "No, it's too risky and it isn't proven yet" Double D said a said as he rolled his chair to the a walker who was strapped tightly across the table.

Double D then stuck the needle inside of the walker while he tried his best not to tremble at the presence of it. He then poured the blood in a test tube and put it inside a mini fridge that they managed to find.

"Hey Double Dweeb, how's it going with the cure?"Kevin asked as he walked in unannounced.

"How nice of you to knock Kevin" Double D replied sarcastically as he rubbed his eyes that now had dark bags because of the lack of sleep he received.

"Yeah whatever dork just answer the question" Kevin said as glared at him.

"Well out of a percentage of 100, I would say that I founded about 0.07 percentage of the mysteriousness of the Walkers Kevin. It's only been a week since we managed to get two of them Kevin. I'm afraid that I won't be able to go past 0.10 percent without the right lab resources, time and help, the least that I can do is find more of their weaknesses" Double D said with a crestfallen expression.

"No way... Th-then we, I mean we just!" Kevin started but his thoughts were so mixed up that he couldn't find a solution.

"Don't worry Kevin, just remember that there are other people around the world who surely knows of our predicament and are trying their best to find a cure." Double D said as he sighed and began to look out into the night sky. They didn't have to block the windows that were on the second floor since everyone knew for a fact thanks to observation that walkers couldn't climb. "Just remember Kevin... We arent the only ones that are suffering.."

"Yeah... You're right dork" Kevin said as he took a deep breath to calm down. " I'm going go tell the others the news, and since you can't cure this the least that we can do is survive until then..." Kevin said as he walked out.

"..." Double D responded with silence as he kept staring out the window as Kevin left the room. He then stood up and stared at himself from a medium sized cracked window and sighed as he noticed the bags under his eyes. "I should really go to sleep, I wouldn't want to faint from sleep deprivation" Double D said to himself as he yawned contagiously and layed down on the 5 foot wide and 8 foot high wrestling mat that was supposed to substitute as a bed.

"Help... Me..." Said a firgure laying on the floor with blood all over his or her body.

"Help..."

"Me..."

"DOUBLE D, WHY ARENT YOU HELPING ME!" Said the figure as he/she suddenly appeared in font of Edd as scarlet red tears slid down the face of the mysterious figure.

*Gasp* Double woke up breathing heavily while sweating profusely and looking around left to right.

"~Sigh... This is the fourth time..." Double D said as he looked down with a confused look. "Just what does it mean..."

He soon noticed that he was covered in sweat as if someone dumped a bucket of dirty water on him"Oh my... I have to get clean immediately." Double D said to himself as kept chanting messy, messy, messy to himself.

He soon arrived in the gymnasium and went inside of the boys locker room. " I have to see how everyone is doing... They must be in distress because of the news" Double D thought to himself as he undressed and took off his hat before going into the warm running shower water. He thoroughly lathered his raven black hair that stopped in the middle of his adams apple, but what stood out the most was the long scar that was on the top right side of his head and stopped 3 inches from reaching his eyebrow.

He shuddered each time his hand got close to the scar but endured it and washed his whole body, for a full half a hour.

Double D then dried off and put back on his clothes but he did not put on his hat before looking at his scar.

There were only four people who knew about his scar that seemed as if it was a permanent bad tattoo that couldn't be erased with all the money, plastic surgery and make up in the world. The only people who knew about this was his mom, dad, Ed, and Eddy. At first Double D was terrefied when they first found out about his scar but what strangely relieved him was that instead of taking pity on him or looking at him as if he was an alien, Ed and Eddy instead joked about his scar as if it was the most naturalist thing in the world.

"Hey Sockhead!" Eddy said as he walked inside of the shower room with a solemn look on his usually money hungry face.

"Oh! Eddy what a coincidence, I was just about to go meet up with all of you.." Double D said as he put back on his hat while smiling at Eddy.

"yeah let's go to the rest of the group, Kevin pep talk didn't really calm us down or reassure us" Eddy said as he started walking towards the exit as Double D quickly followed after.

" So... what's next" Sarah said as she rubbed her eyes which had dark circles under them.

"Me and Dorky put up signs for Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny in case we miss them, so im thinking that we search, wait, learn and survive until then. We can't slip up and cause some unwanted drama, we can't afford that right now because most likely... One of us is going to die if this keeps up" Kevin said as he messed around the mush that was supposed to be their breakfast.

"Yeah dude, I agree. We opened up to too many people and every single time it was just... Horrible and terrifying..." Nazz said with a hoarse voice as she grabed her hair and leaned on Kevin in order to try and get rid of her headache.

"... While I disagree that we should turn our back on everyone, I believe that we should at least do a test!" Double D exclaimed.

"A test sockhead, really?!" Eddy asked with a baffled expression.

"Yes! We can't just turn our back on someone who will truly need our help! That's just isn't right... But I do agree that we should be more careful around new people..." Double D replied with a smile.

" *Sniff* Yeah I guess you're right Double D, but how are we supposed to know if they really need our help" Nazz questions with a doubtful look.

"... We each give a test that lasts for a week or two, and if they fail any of our tests we say no" answered Double D.

"Not a bad idea... OK all in favor?" Kevin asked as he raised his hand.

"Ugh, fine sockhead" Eddy says as he raises his hand.

"I'm in dude" Nazz said as she also reluctantly raised her hand

"Well it can't be that bad since Double D planned this instead of those two bickering idiots" Sarah said as she raised her hand.

"I hate tests guys!" Yelled Ed but he still strangely raised his hand.

"Excellent! That's everyone now all that is left is to strengthen the school gate and-" Double D said but was suddenly interrupted by a voice with a southern accent.

"Well howdy there kids! Now, we don't have enough time to talk but I was wondering if you let me and my nice friends in, because frankly I think you should hand some big building like this to the adults" Said a dirty blond haired man that was standing outside the school gate with cars and people surrounding him. The blond haired man wore a dirty confident smirk as if he knew he already won this.

**Author's note:**

**So yeah, I beliv****ed that the scar theory of what's under Double D's hat was appropriate for this kind of story.**

**What's going to happen next? Will they fight? Surrender? Wait and find out, until next time.**

**Follow. Favorite. Comment.**


	13. Chapter 11

**_Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I decided that I would update randomly. So yeah, it can come at any time, so by doing this I wouldn't have to dread about it._**

**_Oh and I read the comments and some really inspired me like from guest with the constructive criticism. I took most of that to the heart and one question of his/her stood out. "He/She asked when will there be a character death?" So to that, all that I can say without spoiling the story is that, you cannot just rush a character to a death scene, it has to be unsuspecting. But, that doesn't mean that there will be a character death! Or does it?! Even I'm not sure! Oh and , please don't kill me for this chapter being short too!_**

**_This chapter is slightly rated M because of gor and violence so be aware._**

**With the Kankers: **

"Rargh... Raaarghh.." The walker sounded as it dragged it's rotted and tattered dislocated leg. The Walker was mindless, and the only agenda that most people concluded that it had was to exterminate everything that's alive and have meat on it's bones. With just a little tiny bit of any type of bodily fluid of the walker getting in the human system, it was concluded that they would turn into one of them.

**Bam**! A silver metal bat with a white bandaged grip that was wielded by a blue haired teenage girl who looked to be the age of thirteen or fourteen suddenly swung the bat at the walker's head with all of her strength managing to knock off one-forth of the walker's head with only one hit. The walker quickly collapsed after the impact and ceased to move. The blue haired girl wasn't so sure that it was dead, so she swung a couple of times down at its head to make sure it never got up again.

The two figures behind her watched on with a desperately bored look, as they watched as their sister smashed the walker's head everywhere. "Stupid fucking walkers, if it weren't for these shits then we could've been watching so much TV right now" Lee grumbled as she glared her cerulean colored eyes at the walker.

"Yeah... And mom would be alive..." May sighed as her eyes teared up.

Marie and Lee glared down as they stopped all movement before sighing as they both went to go console May. "Let's hurry, we're almost there, we shouldn't waste any time moping around" Lee grumbled as she stood and brushed the dirt off her blue jeans.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to get there from here?" Marie asked as she cleaned the blood off her bat by wiping it on the dead walker's torn and dirty shirt.

"If we run while taking a break once in a while we should be there in like thirty or thirty-five minutes, but if we walk nonstop there, then it'll take at least a hour" Lee said as she stretched her body out. "Why don't we do both?" Marie suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Just you two remember to watch where you're going and not make any noise to draw their attention" Lee said bitterly as she glared at May.

"*sniff* What?! That rat literally came out of nowhere and you know it!"May exclaimed as she glared back with a teary look.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Lee dismissed with a bitter look as she began walking to their destination as Marie and May followed quickly behind.

From a far distance two figures who stood a couple of miles away from them, looking through a pair of binoculars, had their sights on the three sisters.

"So Lenny... These are the 3 big bad wolves that we were hired to get?" Questioned a tall fat guy.

"Yeah Carl, I hear that those three are more than meets the eye" Answered the short muscular guy named Lenny. "What did they do to make those chumps that hired us that angry!? I mean they are offering one-fifth of their food and ammo rations just to bring them to them alive, it must've been something big!"Carl whispered as he watched them sneak past a heard of infected.

"I was curious about that too, so I asked around and heard that they tortured their leader and killed one of their friends" Lenny replied. "Holy shit Lenny, if they are really as good as they say they are then shouldn't we have backup or something!" Carl exclaimed. "Lower your tone you dolt, didn't you listen to the plan I told you a few hours ago!" Lenny questioned as he glared up at him menacingly.

"Uh..."

"Sigh~ Listen closely, do you remember when we use to dream about running our own mafia before this shit happened and we use to work for our old boss right?" Lenny said as he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah?" Carl answered, still confused.

"Well if we have them under us then we would be one step closer right?" Lenny continued.

"OK... So that-!" Carl said as he came into realization.

"Yes! You got it big guy, those guys I gathered I have them waiting ahead of us so after they give the signal we all attack at once, and after we capture those three brats we basically get reputation, food, guns, ammo, and more men for the mafia!" Lenny said with a wicked grin.

"So what's the signal?" Carl questioned.

"It's a red flare, as soon as we see it, we rush them" Lenny answered.

Spshhhhhhhh! Sounded a flair as a small red circular light suddenly shot up in the semi dark sky. The light illuminated the sky, making everyone who could see it stare at it with curiosity, with hundreds of questions going through their minds. But one question that ran through everyone who was oblivious of what the flare was meant for was, "could that be rescue".

"Alright let's do this!" Lenny exclaimed as he and Carl both ran for the position the flare went up at.

As Lenny and Carl ran up to the spot in which they would capture their bounty, they were shocked to see that the trio of girls was punching and shooting their way through their enemies. What shocked them the most was that over fourteen men was losing against three preteen girls.

"This can't be real..." Lenny gawked as he looked over at the scene in shock, before shaking his head and pulling out his two arny knives, while Carl pulled out his brass knuckles. "Remember guys! We need these brats alive!" Lenny exclaimed as he and Carl jumped in.

Carl quickly went towards Lee, who he saw as the biggest obstacle and got into a boxing stance. He threw 3 feighn punches before punching Lee in her stomach which made her fall back a few feet as she gritted her teeth and her legs trembled a bit. She suddenly glared up fiercely at Carl and threw her rifle down while putting up her own fighting stance.

"You're going to pay for that lard boat" Lee growled as she charged at him.

Marie glared at the large man that punched Lee and was about to go help Lee but was stopped as a knife was slashed across her chest in a swift motion. "Hey kid, where do you think you're going?" Lenny said as his short stature circled around Marie.

"Beat it if you know what's good for ya, you little troll" Marie barked as she readied herself in a stance with her bat.

"You know, if you were eighteen you would definitely be my fucking type!" Lenny exclaimed as he rushed towards Marie.

"And if you were tall you would still look like dried shit!" Marie yelled as she swung her bat at him aiming to kill.

May was stuck, she was having trouble handling the backup crew while Marie and Lee battled it out with those weird guys. This was the first time that they were actually pushed this far into a corner with no mercy. There were five guys left, two were wounded and three were perfectly fine if not exhausted.

They smirked as they watched as both of their bosses handled the other two as they were left with the youngest. "Let's rush her, it's only her so it should be easy!" One of the men exclaimed as he and the rest rushed towards May.

May's eyes widened as they drew closer and her mind didn't know what to do, so she chose to listen to her instincts which made her grab her hammer and swing, which quickly made contact with one of the men's jaw and almost knocked it clean off. As they watched the man fall down and die they failed to notice that May gathered her distance and looked at them with determination and a mix of fear.

They were about to rush her again, but halted as one of the men screamed in agony as his flesh was slowly ripped piece by piece as a dozen of walkers swarmed him until there was barely no flesh left.

The rest of the men tried to run, but was held back as the walkers began to eat them alive as blood and guts splattered everywhere as the sickening sound of bones crunching and screams of agony was heard which made May almost vomit.

Both Carl and Lenny noticed the swarm of walkers heading their way and decided that it was time to evacuate. "Carl! To the hideout, quickly!" Lenny yelled as he slashed Marie across the chest one more time, which created an 'X' shaped cut mark, before running off with Carl who was trying his best to keep up with Lenny.

"May! Marie! Let's go **NOW!**!" Lee yelled as loudly as she could as hundreds of walkers came out in different directions.

After minutes of running away in a random direction away from the walkers, the three girls finally found refuge at an abondoned fire station. All three of the girls were exhausted with scratches, bruises, and cut marks all over their bodies.

*Huff, Huff, Huffff* "wh-what the flying fuck was that all about?!" Marie growled as she banged her lightly cut up hand on the floor.

"It's that group, they want our heads. No wait, some of them had guns so they could have shot us, so I guess they want us captured... Alive..." Lee surmised as May tended to her bruised arm and stomach.

"Wh-what do we do?" May asked as she looked at them with her eyes full of fear.

"They're most likely going to come back with backup and be even more prepared, so we only have one choice... We need to find help and fast" Lee replied as she stood up.

**I have some editing to do with one of my co-writers part, so a chapter might or might not be released soon.**

_**Comment. Fallow. Favorite. Until next time!**_


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey, I decided on starting a small little contest, so here it comes. There was a way I decided to give the main characters their last name and one of the OC's their full name. First one who figures this out gets to have their own character in the story. Good luck! Oh and I'll give you a hint, if this is too baffling.**

**Hint: Check my profile and the rest is up to you on whether or not you are a true EENE fan. Good luck!**

"Pst~ Alex, what are we going to do with those three, all of them expect for that foreign guy seems useless and it looks as if he has no interest in leaving them for us" whispered a black haired girl with light honey brown eyes. The black haired girl was dressed, expensive looking blue jeans, blue and yellow new balances and a white tank top with a blue and yellow Lemonbrook cheer leading jacket that had the monster lemon logo on the back of the jacket. Her eyes screamed of fierceness, the kind of fierceness that clearly showed that she would do anything to get what she wanted.

"Why don't you convince him so we can ditch the rest, I know you can do it Megan" Alex replied.

"He isn't worth the time and effort, but it'll still be a waste if we just skip out on him, what do you think we should do Tom?" Megan asked the curly brown haired boy that was focused intently on fixing what seemed to be a stun baton.

"Why should I care, you guys can do whatever" Tom said as he continued to fix the deadly weapon.

"Hey smart ass, aren't you supposed to be like the main guy who gives us advice, Mr. Top student!" Megan growled at Tom, but Tom just continued to ignore her.

"Ohh, don't worry he's still just bitter about what happened during that geeky science fair competition!" Alex said as he scoffed at Tom. "Get over it loser!"

"Competition? Did this conceded narcissist bastard finally lose at something?!" Megan exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, it was some other loser from PeachCreek, it was hilarious you should have seen the look on his face! HAHAHA" Alex began laughing at Tom's demise but Tom still kept a stoic face while fixing the stun baton.

"Imbeciles..." Tom said before getting up and leaving to another room.

"Aww, come on Tom! You, me, and Megan have been friends since five! You know we were just joking!" Alex said as Tom left out.

"~Sigh, back to the main topic of whether or not to get rid of those three" Megan said as she checked her nails.

"Let's just give them a day or two, if they don't prove themselves by then, we ditch them" Alex said as he stretched his arms out.

"Yeah, OK bu-" Megan started but was interrupted when the entrance to the diner was opened by the three said people, they were carrying various things that they deemed necessary to have such as toilet paper, food, magazines and water.

"Hey, Didn't I tell you three to go get me Gluten-free foods! I can't eat this... This garbage!" Megan growled as she gagged at the sight of the food.

"Poppycock! Rolf does not know of this non gluten food! Rolf only knows that food is food!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Plank says he likes gluten" Johnny said with his usual smile.

"Please sister, I think you can use some meat on your bones" Jimmy added in as he scanned Megan's skinny body with a disapproving look.

"Why you fucking ass-" Megan was about to yell at them, but her mouth was covered by Alex before she could get another word out.

"Geez calm down, you'll attract the infected here if you keep yelling and besides, having food is better than having no food at all" Alex said as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Are you serious Alex, the moment I start eating that garbage is the moment I lose this!" Megan exclaimed as she pointed all over her body.

"Well... Suit yourself" Alex said as he began eating on a small bag of goldfish crackers.

"Argh!" Megan was about to leave out until she saw a four big bags of Kraft Jet marshmallows, Chex cereal, and two boxes of tea. "Yes, these are mine!" Megan said as she grabbed all the food with no gluten in them before leaving.

"Plank says that she's dead meat the moment she steps foot outside alone!" Johnny blurted out.

"I heard that you crazy bald kid!" Megan growled out at Johnny before slamming the door.

**~Meanwhile~**

Tom was a quite kid, he doesn't have much friends but he makes up for that with his intelligence. Back then, Tom only really had one thing he hated and that was idiots, he hated how they speak, talked, acted and looked. You can basically say he hated majority of the world, but ever since he lost that competition against that guy from PeachCreek , he discovered two new things that he abhorred more than anything else in the universe and that was losing and Eddward Vincent.

***Flashback***

_It was just a week before summer started that the yearly science extravaganza was taking place in Washington D.C. In this contest, individuals only had three chances to compete and that was in their eighth grade year of middle school, their senior year of High School, and finally their sixth year in college before completing their master's degree._

_The requirements in the competition were simple yet arduous. The requirements were, competitors must have perfect academics, must have competed in some other science competition (and won) and finally be recommended by three science teachers, a principle and a local scientist or doctor._

_To say it was extremely hard to get accepted to compete in this contest was only an understatement. But it paid off, since absolutely any contestant who competes would get a prize ranging from scholarships to acceptances to absolutely any university of choice with all expenses paid. This competition was so big that even the president attended._

_Tom knew that he had to win so he went all out and created something unbelievable which was a small device that emitted a five inch laser, similar to a knife except this could cut through almost absolutely anything. Every other project Tom saw so far was pathetic in his eyes, especially when he saw a guy with a black sock like hat, dark orange shirt and purple cargo pants setting up a stand and only bringing out, a spray bottle that seemed to contain a purple liquid inside. He scoffed at his project before quickly going back to his stand as the judges started to give out scores._

_The judges looked over his project impressed and handed him a score of 91, he was actually proud of his score because there was only three people recorded to ever get pass a score of 90 and now there would be four. He looked over at his parents, his sister and Alex who was looking bored to death, with a confident smirk that told them that he won._

**"Attention everyone, it is time to announce the top three winners" the judges announced from on top of the stage which made everyone gather around waiting to hear the results.**

**"Third place goes to... Demetrius Houser, with a score of 89 and his creation of a prototype language modifier that enables us to understand and speak other languages by just simply putting on an ear and mouth piece" Judge three announced as the crowd exploded with applauds while an African American boy with glasses and a small messy but stylish afro came up the stage to receive his prize as the judges congratulated him.**

**"Second place goes to... Tom Leflour, with a score of 91 and his futuristic laser knife that can cut through almost anything as if cutting through butter" Judge 2 announced as Tom looking flabbergasted at the fact he didn't get first place. But he nonetheless went up the stage to receive his prize as the judges congratulated him.**

**"And last but certainly not least, first place goes too... Eddward Marion Vincent with a score of 92 for his health formula that helps unhealthy foods actually a bit more good for you! This invention will surely help those with heart diseases and also for those who are dealing with obesity! Truly a revolutionary formula!" Judge 1 announced as Eddward proudly walked up the stage with a gap toothed smile as the judges congratulated him and the crowd roared with applauds and looks of admiration.**

_Tom continued to look on with a shocked expression as he soon began to hear Alex laughing loudly at his expression._

_Tom received a full ride scholarship to almost all of the ivy league universities that sponsored there, but no matter how much he tried to brush it off by convincing himself that the other guy won just by luck, it just continued to plague him. What made it worse was that his family was happy about it saying that "it was bound to happen sooner or later, this is just an important life lesson to know that you just can't win everything" said his father._

_"Yeah, maybe this will deflate that big ego of yours, it was getting on our nerves! This should show you that you aren't the most marvelous human being on earth" His sister said with an elated smile._

_"I am sooo going to tell Megan about this" Alex said while playing on his PSP._

***Flashback Ends***

'He was from Peachcreek right?' Tom thought to himself as he picked up the stun baton that was bow fixed. "He better hope the infected gets him before I do..." Tom said to himself as a crazed look spread across his face while a deadly high voltage of electricity from the stun baton sparked from the weapon.

**~A day later~**

"Alright, everyone pack up were leaving pronto!" Alex said as everyone got up and started to gather their belongings.

"Wait!" Jimmy exclaimed which caused everyone to stop what they were doing turning their full attention onto him. "Um... Where exactly are we heading to?"

"Applegrove city, I heard some rumors that the military set up a safe haven there, but I also heard they're making guys who are eighteen or older join the military... By force" Alex said as he scowled down at the tiled floor of the diner. "It doesn't matter to us since almost all of us are either fifteen or younger".

Jimmy, Johnny and Rolf all looked at each other with a troubled expression. "We're sorry Alex, but we can't leave here without our friends" Jimmy said as looked away sadly. "It just wouldn't feel right".

"How are you even sure they're alive?" Megan's hurtful words made them tense for a minute before they shrugged off their worries.

"Plank says, we all just have to have faith in them!" Johnny replied with a bright smile.

"Ugh, it's kind of sickening on how positive they can be…" Megan whispered to Alex with a disgusted look.

"Ok, even if they are alive, how can we possibly find them? If this continues, then isn't it a matter of time until one of you are actually bitten?!" Alex exclaimed. "What then, will you just leave the guy who is bitten behind and keep looking for your friends who are 'supposedly' alive?!" Alex questioned with an irritated look.

All three Urban Ranger looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads with a look of determination. "The Urban Ranger have already decided on doing this task, and once the son of a Shepard decides on doing something he does not falter!" Rolf announced as Jimmy and Johnny cheered on.

"….Sigh, you guys suit yourselves…. It's your funeral." Alex said as he continued to pack up.

"Have no fear urban rangers" Rolf announced as he stood on top of the diner counter. "Surely, Casanova Kevin-boy and Head-in-Sock Ed-boy, have found a safe haven"

"Wait… Kevin? As in quarterback for Peachcreek , Kevin Barr?" Alex slowly questioned as he, Megan and Tom stopped in their tracks.

"Yes?" Jimmy replied with a confused look.

"Is there possibly a girl named Nazz with them?" Megan questioned also, with a smirk.

"Yes but… How did you kno-"Jimmy was about to ask but Alex quickly answered him.

"Oh, we are friends with them, we met them during football practice!" Alex said as he pulled off a fake smile hoping that they wouldn't notice.

Luckily for him they didn't notice, as their faces cleared up any confusion that was left. "Yeah, those are only two out of the six people we are currently looking for" Jimmy said as he smiled at them.

"You know what, since they're 'friends' of ours we'll help you guys out" Alex said as he smiled back at them, without none of them noticing the evil glint that was within his eyes.

**Comment. Follow. Favorite. Recommend!**


	15. Chapter 13

**With the Eds and others:**

Everyone looked at each other nervously in what seemed to last for hours, but in reality it was only two minutes. "Wh-What do we do dudes?" Nazz whispered to the group as cold sweat ran down her head. It was clear that Nazz and the others were nervous, scared, angry and confused because of the situation they were in, and not even Double D could come up with a logical explanation on what they should do under this kind of intense pressure.

"Le-Let's try reasoning with them, we could at least attempt to act civil, instead of rushing into a conclusion..." Double D suggested as he surveyed everyone's expressions to see if they agreed with him.

"I don't know dork, they do not look like the type to be civil and we'll be in over our head if we think that we could take on all them considering the fact that it looks as if they're all are equipped with a gun.

"We can't just give this place to them, it'll only be a matter of time before one or all of us dies if we're out there! Even if they decide to share it with us it's as clear as fucking day that not one of them can be trusted since they basically knocked on our front door asking that we give up our turf or else…" Eddy said as he glared down at the crowd.

"The school gate is still up, they'll have to break through that in order to even attempt to break into the school, and I say that we attract a lot of the walker's attention so that while they're busy with the walkers we'll take out those bastards, it's like killing two birds with one stone." Sarah suggested as she noticed that a few of the people below we're missing. "Shit, we need to make a decision now, they already decided to move!"

"Nazz and I will try to talk to their leader, Kevin and Ed you just make sure that none of them make it into the school, while Sarah and Ed try to gather some of the walker's attention so that we can at least try to ward them off, if they attack then… we'll have no choice but to retaliate." Double D said with a look of determination, he couldn't risk anything happening to any of his friends so he had to think very carefully for the best outcome.

…

**"Other side's P.O.V"**

"What are we waiting for Christopher, they're just kids so this should be easy" A man with black hair and dark brown eyes said to the dirty blond haired man who was assumed to be the leader of the group.

"Well golly, if it was really that easy, then how can you explain how they were able to hold down this place for so long" Christopher asked with a sigh as he glared down at the other guy. "This is the fucking type of thinking that gets people killed Mike, so stop asking stupid questions and get a couple of our guys to surround the school."

"Cheh…" Mike glared at him before gathering a few people to surround the school.

Christopher shook his head in anger as everyone else looked at him worryingly, he then turned his head towards them and smirked before saying "When fighting an enemy, remember to always focus on every little detail, now get!" He yelled which made all of them disperse out of fear.

"He-Hello?" Said a nasally voice which made him direct his attention back to the building, the voice belonged to preteen with a frail like physique, he wore a black sock like hat, orange shirt,and purple cargoes while next to him was a pretty blond haired girl who had on what looked as if was the cheerleader uniform the school they were occupied in. 'Maybe Mike was right… This might actually be easy, but strangely my gut is still telling me to be wary of them…'

"Um... Excuse me sir, but may I Inquire your reason for taking over our sanctuary…" He asked as he tried to hold back a glare, but Christopher noticed and smirked.

"Twelve…" Christopher scowled as he looked at Double D.

"Twelve?" Double D replied back with a baffled expression

"Yes, twelve. Five were men, four were women and… three were children, they all turned into those… those monsters as all of us simply looked for a safe place where we can at least rest and eat in peace, without having to be nervous and terrified about being ambushed by those monsters as we slept. We searched all throughout peach creek in order to find a safe place, and without even fucking realizing it like the idiots we were, it was right in front of us… Peach Creek middle school" Christopher said as he paced back and forth, before looking at Double D with a cocky smile.

"I see… If we do let you in, what will happen to us?" Double D said as he focused on Christopher's face as if to detect any lies.

Christopher smiled, as he looked at both preteens. "Well we will welcome you to be a part of the big family, all we ask is that you follow our rules, and do what you're told to do and plus what kind of adult would we be to let a couple kids wander around this dangerous world without adult supervision. I know how rebellious kids can be these days, and frankly, I believe that whether or not if you agree or disagree, we will have this school, so let's just make it easier for the both of us."

Double D thought deeply about what he should do and he was going to agree, until he saw that majority of the men except Christopher we're looking at Nazz with dangerous and predator like expressions, as if she was a soon to be dead gazelle and they were the vultures. It was then, that Double D said one simple word before walking off and telling Sarah, Ed, Eddy and Kevin to start.

…

**With the Eds and others:**

As soon as Double D told the group to begin, Sarah ran to the school alarm and punched the glass off before pulling the lever down, without hesitation. The loud ringing of the school alarm made tens, maybe hundreds of walkers, walk towards the school building looking for a prey to sink their rotting teeth into.

"Shit" Christopher muttered as he began telling his men to get into position with their guns as he told the other group that was with Mike to rush into the school and leave no survivors.

"Here they come!" Kevin exclaimed as he hid behind a corner, while holding on to his pistol and a red emergency axe that they found in the janitor's boiler room.

Eddy looked at him nervously as the memories of him killing the walker that was in the park n flush suddenly came back to him in full throttle. The scene with him pulling the trigger and blood splattering everywhere kept on replaying over and over again in red, the memory, he chose to ignore as if it never even happened was eating him from the inside out, and it was excruciating. He closed is his eyes and attempted to try to breath calmly but that was interrupted as two bordered up windows was suddenly broken open as two figures attempted to come in. Kevin and Eddy then looked at one another before nodding to each other, before aiming and shooting.

**~Thirty Minutes Later~**

It's already been half an hour, but for both sides it felt as if this war was lasting for an eternity. Kevin and Eddy were trying their best to keep all of the intruders from stepping foot inside the school, but two men managed to sneak in and shoot at them making them take cover as Mike and two other men managed to get in while they we're distracted. Christopher and the rest of his group we're fighting off the waves of walkers that came after hearing the booming sound of the school bell and gun shots.

Double D looked on with a troubled expression as he witnessed all of the Chaos that was happening, he quickly realized that despite whether or not the walkers or Christopher's win, they will still have to deal with either one of the problems, and Double D knew that they didn't have the weapons or the amount of people beat either group, so the only logical explanation that Double D could come up with is to run.

He then turned his head towards Nazz and told her to get Sarah and Ed to gather up all needed materials and belongings, while he talked to Kevin and Eddy about the plan to escape as he ran towards his room to gather every single one of his belongings making sure not to leave a single item behind. He then rushed out of the room but not before bumping into a tall muscular man's chest, he looked up to see a man with black hair and brown eyes that looked down at him with sinister like glee.

"Heh, sucks to be you kid!" Mike growled as he pulled his fist back, readying for a punch but missed as Double D fell back on the ground scurrying backwards into the room, it was then his back touched a wooden closet door, that he recognized where he kept his live walkers in so he quickly opened it and dived to the other side of the room as three walkers suddenly came out to Mike's surprise.

He then pulled out a knife readying to take on the walkers as Double D escaped as he was distracted.

Double D ran as fast as his frail legs could carry him down the hall while screaming to everyone on the walkie-talkie for everyone to run to the gymnasium to meet up and escape.

…

**With Cassandra:**

It's been days since Cassandra could even pick off on a single trail that was left by Nazz to give her any type of indication on where she might have run off to, which gradually caused her hope to diminish slowly causing her to go into short and occasional depressions, until she realizes that Nazz might actually be out there somewhere.

Now that she was in a more suburban part of Peach creek, she realized that she would have to stay on the ground more often since the buildings and houses we're too high and far apart, which can be extremely dangerous if she unfortunately fell by mistake. She knew that even though she was confident in her abilities, she couldn't take the risk of injuring herself, which she knew could eventually lead to certain death since she was traveling alone. Cassandra has chosen to travel alone since in almost every encounter she has been in so far, the group she encountered would always try to hold her prisoner believing that she was a part of some bandit gang or kill her.

She believed that it would bothersome and time consuming if she associated with a group so she stuck with going alone through her quest to find her cousin who she sometimes thought was already dead. The thought continuously plagued her mind over and over again, making her almost go insane. Besides her parents, her cousin Nazz was the only one out of all her family who didn't treat her as if she was a freak because of the way she dressed and acted. Nazz was the one who always stuck up for her when she was teased and always played with her when she was lonely, and right now she felt powerless because of the fact that she couldn't even find and save her, which made her feel absolutely useless.

**-Boom-** Sounded a flair that made Cassandra avert her attention to the red flair that shot up through the sky. She stared in awe, before realizing it might be help so she ran as fast as she could towards the direction the flair shot up from. It took her a couple of minutes to reach the destination, being happy that she could finally get help, but when she came across what was actually going on she was shocked to see three girls her age fighting to the death against a bunch of men until a herd of walkers came out attacking a couple of them, before the rest ran off.

She decided to stalk the group of girls her age, to see if they knew any information on where Nazz could be. She overheard their conversation mentioning that those men that they fighting, we're trying to capture them alive, and how they needed to find help quickly. Deciding that this was the best opportunity she decided to make her presence known, by dropping a beer bottle from the spot she was hiding at.

_***Crash***_ The beer bottle sounded as it smashed into pieces, making the three girls quickly turn their attention towards the source of the loud sound while pulling out their weapons.

"Come on out bozo, now!" The red haired girl yelled as she raised her rifle up towards the spot the bottle shattered at.

"H-hey, I mean no harm" Cassandra said as she timidly came out of hiding spot, her heart beating fast as her palms began to sweat.

"Boy if I had a bullet for every time I heard that since this shit started" The blue haired girl growled as she glared at Cassandra, while the blond haired girl hid behind her.

"Um, I just followed you rather than those men, because I thought that you might know where I can find my cousin" Casandra said as looked at them pleadingly as if begging to see if they knew any information.

"What is your cousin name?" The blond haired girl said as she emerged from in back of the blue haired.

"Her name is Nazzarie Fitzgerald, but everyone calls her Nazz and she goes to Peach Creek Middle school" Cassandra said as she looked onto all of their faces for any sign of recognition of the name and was elated to see that all of them recognized her name.

"Yeah, we know her but we don't know where she is" Lee said which made Cassandra fall to her knees as depression quickly succumbed to her, shewas about to give up hope, until she saw that the blond haired girl had bent down in front of her with her hand outstretched.

"We're looking for some people too and they know her so she might be with them, come with us then you'll have a higher chance of finding her with us than by yourself" The blond haired girl said with a smile, which brightened Cassandra's mood considerably.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we'll trust you that easily oh and by the way my name is Lee"

"I'm Marie, don't be doing anything suspicious around us "Marie said as she rested her bat on her shoulder with a sigh.

"I'm May and we're the Kanker sisters, welcome to the family" May said as she hugged a wide eyed Cassandra.

'Oh crud…' Cassandra thought to herself as she fully recognized the name that Nazz told her to steer clear from.

**Favorite. Follow. Comment**

**I read all of the comments, it gives me motivation to write more!**


	16. Chapter 14

_**First I would like to give out a special thanks to my Beta-Writer, His Excellency TeenageAngst**__**. He gives me a lot of sagacious advice on how I can improve my writing, that's why I always say don't be afraid to dish out criticism. I like to take criticism to the heart so that I can improve for the sake of my readers. There is a huge difference between insulting and criticizing someone's story.**_

After a few minutes of searching, they left the cul-de-sac only to find the whole area filled with the infected. Shocked and frightened, they quickly yet thoroughly searched through every house in order to find them, or at least a clue which could give away their whereabouts.

The more they searched the more they got worried and agitated, each of them believing that there is an extremely low chance in finding them alive or even dead. They all soon met up inside Double D's house, which was the last house they searched through.

Everyone but Lee who seemed to remain calm had a panicked expression on their face fearing that the worst outcome had come, until Lee found a note in cursive writing signed by Double D. Everyone quickly ran to the note and began to read it.

'Dear Mother and Father, if you are reading this sticky note then you must have found a way around the horde of infected in which we decided to name 'walkers', if you are wondering where exactly I am located, to that I can't tell you for sure but Ed, Eddy, Sarah, and I have decided to find the rest of our close friends including the Kanker sisters in which I told you stories about. The others might disagree in searching for them but I'll convince them otherwise, also I sincerely apologize for not asking for permission but I decided to take Mother's medical notes and one of Father's notes on biological engineering so that I can keep my friends safe and attempt to find a cure even if the chances are one in a million, I decided that I would still try. ~Love Eddward'

"This is good news, they're still out there somewhere" Lee said as she put the sticky note back where it was. "We have to keep searching, we're close".

They all soon gathered the food that was left behind and snuck out through the back door to the woods so that they can head straight back to the city.

Just like how the Kankers snuck around the city the first time in order to get to their mom, they did the same thing except with perfection since they had more experience on what to do.

"So..." Cassandra began as she walked slowly behind May. "Any ideas on where we're heading?" She whispered as she sat down with the Kanker sisters by a large green dumpster in a dark and dirty alleyway.

"We're gonna look around the city, we'll eventually run into them, we just have to be patient" Lee stated as she leaned back.

"In case you need a crash course on what we just went through twenty four hours ago, all I can say is that Lee, patience is the only thing we can't afford considering we have psycho's who knows how to kill after us" Marie stated as she stretched her body.

"Well if we can't be patient and we can't be quick, then what are we supposed to do?" May questioned with a confused look.

"How about we do both?" Cassandra suggested which made them all look at her.

"How do you suppose we do that" Lee questioned with a doubtful look.

"We can at one day thoroughly search a specific part of Peach Creek and then the next day we just look around to make sure we didn't miss anything" Cassandra explained with a hopeful look as all of the Kankers looked at each other once more pondering deeply on it, before coming to an agreement with May nodding happily, Marie shrugging carelessly and Lee agreeing but still being hesitant on whether or not that was safe.

"We'll start tomorrow since it's getting dark" Lee said as she stretched her tired legs before getting up with a sigh.

"Where are we going to sleep?" May questioned which made all of them groan reminding all of them they didn't take the time to look for a place to sleep.

Cassandra looked around and saw a metal staircase that led to an apartment on the side of the building. She quickly dug through her bag and pulled out her climbing gear and quickly climbed her way up making sure to let down the metal stair case quietly.

The kankers looked in shock and in awe before recovering and quickly going up the stairs, before raising the metal staircase back up.

"You're going to have to teach me that..." Marie said as she looked at Cassandra blankly.

"Umm... Sure" Cassandra uncomfortably said not used to being praised by someone who wasn't Nazz or her mom and dad, which made her smile a little.

"Stop blabbing, we got to make sure every room on this floor is clear of walkers or are at least locked inside a room, since we're going to be hiding here until we find them" Lee said as she finished searching the apartment before deeming it safe.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Marie lazily said leaning her body on the egg shell white apartment wall.

"We wouldn't have to if you and May didn't snore so loudly!" Lee growled while glaring at them.

"Hey! You snore loudly too!" May and Marie both exclaimed while glaring at Lee while Cassandra took a few steps back expecting a brawl to break out.

"H-hey let's calm down, well at least until we clear out the floor please" Cassandra said as she heard faint growling and groaning from outside the other side of the apartment door.

"Ugh whatever, let's get this over with..." Marie grumbled as she grabbed her metallic bat and stood by the door while Lee grabbed her army knife.

"May, you stay behind and clean up" Lee ordered as they slowly opened the door to see seven walkers faced towards a single particular door trying to claw their way through the door with their nails violently tearing off in the process. They could hear faint sobbing behind the door that the infected were trying to get into.

This made them hesitate on whether or not if they should help but helped anyway once they noticed that the voice belonged to a child no older than six.

Lee swiftly and silently began stabbing walkers one by one in the head, as Cassandra helped to while Marie bashed their heads in with her bat making sure that they wouldn't get back up. After finishing, Marie and Lee slammed through the door only to find one female and one male walker hitting and scratching a door.

The sight of this scene saddened them considerably as they watched two infected parents trying to desperately get inside the door so they can devour their own child's flesh. Marie closed her eyes and looked away, while Cassandra had a sad expression while Lee gripped her knife while maintaining her stoic expression, before slowly moving towards both walkers and taking them down swiftly.

The room was a quiet for a moment as only continuous sobs were heard from the door. Marie quickly broke through the door only to see a little girl crying and laying down in the bathtub as if trying to hide. The little girl had mocha colored skin and long curly blackish-brown hair that reached passed her shoulders, she wore purple silk pajamas with stars on them and looked as if she didn't eaten in days, she gasped in fear and fainted as soon as the door burst open.

The sight made Marie, Cassandra and even Lee want to puke as they saw the little girl inside the bathtub skinny from starvation as tears slowly fell down her face. Marie quickly picked up the little girl and ran towards the room May was in.

-4 hours later-

After clearing the floor of walkers, the Kankers and Cassandra barricaded the stairs and elevator doors. Once the floor was safe, they stood by the little girl, watching with pained expressions as she slept. May prepared a plate filled with food and a pitcher of water for when she woke up. As minutes passed, the girl gradually began to stir until she slowly opened her eyes. Her two chocolate brown eyes looked as if she was on the brink of death. The girl noticed that she wasn't laying in her cold bathroom tub anymore. Rather, she was on a warm and comfortable bed.

She looked around and almost jumped out of the queen sized bed in shock and fear as she spotted four girls in front of her watching her closely. She quickly got up and attempted to run until Lee pulled her up and carried her over to the dining table with the food and water in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of food and suddenly she lost the thought of running away as her mind went blank. She hurriedly ate through her food almost chocking in the process but was unhindered because of pure hunger. While she quickly ate through her food, the girls noticed color coming back to her ebony colored skin although she was still skinny on an anorexic level.

The little girl looked around cautiously, fear quickly coming back to her body as she jumped when she felt one pair of hands land on her shoulders. The girls could practically see the little girl violently trembling in fear, like a timid puppy during a thunder storm.

"W-who are y-you?" The little girl stuttered while still trembling in fear.

The girls all introduced themselves, each of them replying softly so that they wouldn't scare her off.

"So..." Cassandra began as she stared intently at the girl. "What's your name and can you tell us what happened?

"Um... M-My name is Taylor Robinson a-and I don't really remember much..."

**-FLASH BACK-**

Taylor and her babysitter were watching TV until her father and mother came in both looking shocked and pale.

"Mommy!? Daddy!? I thought you were going to come back after my bed time!" Taylor excitedly said as she rushed over and hugged them.

"W-we ran into some trouble sweetie, some crazy man bit daddy and mommy. We were going to see a doctor but the hospital was full and busy, so we'll have to go tomorrow morning" Her mom said as she paid the baby sitter.

"This is why you should stay away from strangers Taylor" Her dad said as he practically threw himself on the couch.

"Go to bed honey, I'll tuck you in"

~2 hours later~

It was 11:15 PM and Taylor woke up to use the bathroom. The house was deathly quiet and dark, which made Taylor have to feel on the walls in order to guide her way there.

After getting to the bathroom, Taylor gasped in fear and disgust as she discovered a lot of blood all around the sink, but being as young as she was she thought nothing much of it. After finishing what she came to the bathroom to do, she slowly walked to the door and opened it as her little heart almost gave out as a figure stood there with blood all over their body.

Without a second thought, Taylor quickly closed and locked the door out of pure fear.

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

"So that's what happened…" Lee mumbled to herself with a disturbed look.

"Oh um... Where's my mommy and daddy?"

"..." The whole room went quite as if it was completely empty.

"W-Well..." May began she struggled to tell the little girl the tragic news.

"W-we don't know, the place was empty when we came in" Marie said quickly as the little girl visibly saddened at this.

"Oh..." Taylor replied as tears slowly started coming down her face.

"Why don't you come with us, we might run into your parents" May said as she winced at the guilt sweeping into her for lying to the little girl's face.

"OK" Taylor replied as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Okay, everyone go to sleep. We have a long and boring day ahead of us and I'll rather not be tired while searching around outside in a city filled with infected people" Lee announced as she grabbed Taylor's hand bringing her towards a bedroom.

"When I get my hands on those cheeky fucking brats I'll..." Lenny growled in a dangerously low voice as he paced back and forth.

"What's next Lenny" Carl said as he devoured bags after bags of junk food.

"Because of that stunt we lost fucking nearly one-fourth of our crew. Next time we see them, we need to corner them and have more men with us."

"What do we do until then..."

"We send a spy, Vaughan get your nerdy ass out here!" Lenny yelled out as a tall and lanky figure with horn-rimmed glasses came out. He seemed as if he was no older than fifteen and he wore a white and red Orioles jersey with faded blue jeans and red converse.

"Y-yes boss!" He stuttered out with a nervous look.

"We have a job for you, little runt..."

_**Comment. Follow. Favorite.**_


	17. Note

I come to realise that some people believe that I quit this story, and what I have say to that there is no way I'm giving up on this story. If I actually ever do decide to give up, I would at least put in an ending instead of leaving it somewhere random. I'm in my senior year of highschool, and it's a bit rough, homework every single day, random pop quizzes, studying for the ACT/SAT, club activities, apply for colleges and trying to get accepted to UF (University of Florida). I should be done with all of this by November, and right now whenever I find the time, I always write a bit. So trust me, this story is far away from dying.


	18. Chapter 15

*Pant* *Pant* *Wheeze* " O-okay, is everyone here?" Double D said as he surveyed the group checking to see if anyone was left behind or hurt.

"N-no, everyone is here safe and sound" Nazz said as she breathed a sigh of relief while wiping her forehead that was covered in sweat and dirt.

"Yeah, great! Everything is all peachy, especially now since we're out in the open! " Sarah muttered as she paced back and forth with an angry yet nervous expression.

"We'll focus on finding shelter after we count our rations and supplies, there is absolutely no benefit in panicking as of now" Double D said as he began to neatly unpack everyone's bag.

"Ugh, those bastards!" Kevin uncontrollably shouted as he punched a nearby wall out of anger.

"At least we hit them where it hurts, nice going there sock head. I thought for sure you would've just rolled over and give them the base" Eddy said as he leaned his back against the graffitied brick wall.

"I would have preferred a nonviolent solution similar to that, but I couldn't make such a choice based on how untrustworthy those men were" Double D replied as he gripped his hat. " I already knew that those vulgar men, would do something horrid towards us while making our daily lives even worse than it already is".

"Yeah, those men gave off a creepy and evil vibe just from looking at them. Especially their leader..." Nazz said as she shivered in disgust at the memory of him observing her and Double D, with a fake innocent smile that couldn't fool a single soul.

"We need to steer clear from them, they're too much trouble to even deal with" Kevin said as he looked around their surroundings to look for any incoming threat.

"Yeah, Ed, Sarah and I are going to look for shelter while the rest of you go look for food since we had to leave a lot back there" Eddy said as he surveyed the amount of supplies and food they had.

Double D looked up with a hesitant look as if he was unsure if weather or not he was comfortable separating Ed, Sarah and Eddy from the group given the situation they were in. He closed his eyes as he pondered deeply about his answer. "Remember to absolutely never separate from each other and be careful, who knows what could happen at any given moment" Double D said as he packed everything back up.

"Yeah, you too sock head" Eddy replied as he looked around the building to see if it was safe to head out.

"Alright, let's meet back here in a hour before sunset and don't do anything stupid" Kevin said as his eyes mainly focused on Ed and Eddy.

"Ugh, whatever" Eddy grumbled as he lead Ed and Sarah out.

"As clear as gravy Kevin!" Ed exclaimed with a dopey smile.

"Oh my... I hope they don't do anything... Reckless" Edd worriedly said as he watched their retreating figures leave the premises.

"Don't worry Double D... Sarah is with them so they won't do anything too stupid" Nazz reassured with a smile, making Double D visibly relax.

**~A few minutes later ~**

"No luck... This is the third building we searched through and there's still not even a spec of food left" Nazz said as she held her grumbling stomach while sitting down on the grassy back yard lawn of a house filled with about four or five walkers, she could hear them as they groaned and hissed with raspy voices that could startle a snake.

"Yeah Double dork, we can't really continue doing this on an empty stomach" Kevin added with a pained look as his stomach clenched and flipped from hunger.

"I suppose you two are right, if we go onto the verge of starvation we lose strength leaving us vulnerable. But that also means we have to be even more stringent with our rations, so remember to conserve as much as you possibly can." Double D said as he looked at feeble amount of food left. "Lord knows how long we will be able to have a proper meal again..."

"Yeah, I still can't get over how we were basically forced to run away from our own hideout like that" Nazz said with a depressed look as she petted Clem who rested on her lap.

"It was only a matter of time, we were too out in the open. I kind of predicted it would've happened sooner or later, I just didn't know how to prepare for it..." Kevin growled angry more at himself than towards the people who basically raided them.

"No need to carry all of the blame Kevin, we all had responsibilities and we all did it within the best of our abilities." Edd said with a gentle and encouraging smile.

"Yeah whatever..." Kevin said only calming down slightly.

Edd sighed as Nazz and Kevin sat down to eat their food with depressed expressions.

"O-oh my! Is this a garden of braltar champion?! The owner of this garden must have been an excellent florist, to have raised this flower to have such a healthy and vibrant color to it!" Double D exclaimed with glee as he moved his face closer to have a closer look, but as he got closer, he noticed a brown rusty handle peeking out from the middle of the hundreds of flowers.

"What the..." Double D whispered to himself as he grabbed and pulled the handle but as he pulled with every ounce of strength he had, he soon figured out that he didn't even make it budge in the slightest. "Hmm..." Double D pondered to himself as he closely inspected the door.

"Kevin, Nazz, may I please ask for your assistance with something?" Double D asked making Kevin and Nazz look over at Double D with curiosity.

"Sure?" Nazz answered baffled but still obliging with Kevin following suit with an equally puzzled look.

"What are we supposed to be helping you with dork, the only thing I see are a bunch of stupid flowers" Kevin angrily said ticked off at the idea of being interrupted from eating just to look at flowers.

"Take a closer look" Double D said pointing to one particular spot making Kevin and Nazz step closer and as they spotted it they couldn't help but gasp in shock. As they gawked at the hidden door that was well hidden by the hundreds if flowers. If it were anyone else they wouldn't notice it but because of Double D's fascination for floral life and biology they did. But the question of 'what exactly is hidden in there' ran through everyone's head.

"I got this..." Kevin said as he cracked his knuckles and got a good grip on the door handle but as he pulled with all of his might the door only managed to budge slightly if none. "Man, it's like this door hasn't been opened in years.." Kevin said as he rubbed his strained arms.

"How about we all pull together?" Nazz stated more than questioned as she gripped a small part of the handle.

Double D smiled and followed suit grabbing his own portion of the handle with both hands.

"I could've handled this myself" Kevin grumbled grabbing his portion of the handle.

"Ready?" Nazz asked looking towards Kevin and Double D with them nodding back in approval.

"Pull!" Nazz exclaimed as everyone quickly started pulling with as much strength as they can muster. The door kept making a metallic squeak as it gradually opened as they kept pulling until the door suddenly flew open making them let go and fly backwards.

"Ouch..." Double D winced while rubbing his bruised back. But as he looked in the hatch his eyes opened like saucers with his mouth agape.

Hidden inside was food and water but what stood out the most was the many and different assorted guns that covered the walls counting to at least twenty guns.

"Holy shit!" Kevin exclaimed joining Edd in staring in shock. "This just went from our worst day, to our best day yet"

With Sarah, Ed and Eddy:

"So where to first Skipper" Sarah said irritated at the fact that she had to follow him instead of the other way around.

"Call me that one more time you little freaking-" Eddy growled but stopped himself from getting in a full out shouting match against her out of fear of attracting walkers. "Ugh, we're going to try peach creek Elementary if not there then Peach Creek Senior High School"

"What if both of those schools are overrun by those walkers" Sarah questioned with a doubtful look. "Plus, we've already been raided by some random group once, whose to say something like that won't happen again?"

"Yeah right, what are the chances of that happening again and if the schools are filled with Walkers, we'll just find somewhere else"

"I don't trust a single plan you personally make, your plans always end in disaster..." Sarah said concerned of her own well being.

"What?! Name one time one of my plans ended in disaster!" Eddy exclaimed angrily glaring at Sarah.

"Uh? I don't know... Oh wait, how about every single one of those stupid 'scams' you made up!" Sarah growled back giving off her own distasteful glare.

"Uh, guys?" Ed said as his legs trembled in fear as the groans of the walkers were getting closer and closer.

"What is it Ed?!" Eddy angrily said looking up at Ed only to see him frozen in place, making Eddy follow the direction Ed's eyes were directed to. "Holy... Let's go, now!" Eddy shouted while running quickly making Ed and Sarah quickly follow suit.

**~A few minutes later~**

"Man, I really hate those things. They're really a pain" Eddy grumbled angrily wiping the sheet of sweat from his forehead as he, Sarah and Ed breathed a sigh of relief from managing to avoid contact from the walkers.

"We only have a little bit of time left fish face, we need to hurry up and find a safe place to rest for the group" Sarah whispered angrily while glaring venomously at Eddy.

"Cram it!" Eddy whispered while getting up from his hiding spot to wipe the dust off his clothes. "I had a place in mind, but it was too far... But we have no choice, anyways"

"And where would that be?" Sarah questioned with a dull look.

"The abandoned toy factory, next to Mondo a go-go" Eddy smirked as Sarah's face lit up in surprise at how that's actually a good place to be at. It was abandoned, it was located in a fairly remote area, and it had a medium sized river that connected to Peach Creek's waterfall that was named "Creek's Fall".

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but that place is a good idea, but the main problem that we will without a doubt come across is transporting stuff like food and supplies there" Sarah said as she looked Eddy directly into his eyes. "How do you suppose we fix that?"

"I actually don't know..." Eddy said while rubbing his neck and scowling towards nothing in particular. "We can figure that out later, let's just regroup with the rest in the meantime. It's a miracle we survived for this long"

"Whatever, Ed Carry me, my legs hurt from running so much" Sarah said as she climbed onto Ed's neck making him smile for getting to carry his baby sister.

"You got it Sarah!" Ed exclaimed in a excited tone as he started following Eddy as if Sarah weighed absolutely nothing while on his shoulders.

"Ugh, let's just get the hell out of here, I really need some shut eye" Eddy grumbled, with an annoyed and tired look.

"Oh shut it!"

"Grrr, I'll rather be in a group with the walkers than be with you two" Eddy sneered and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Right back at you, fish face" Sarah sneered back. "We only have a good twenty minutes until we have to go back and meet up, let's hurry up I'm already physically and mentally exhausted with the both of you"

After minutes of them sneaking and fighting their way back to the meet at location, the group soon noticed that the neighborhood they were in was completely devoid of life and undead.

"What the hell..." Eddy whispered as he noticed bullet holes on the front doors of houses, broken windows, and an occasional dead body here and there. The place looked like as if it went through war like no tomorrow and lost.

"Wow, I think one of my friend's lived here. She always complained how dull and quite her neighborhood was..." Sarah said as she noticed the address.

"Well whoever did this might come back at any time, so lets get the hell out of here while we still can" Eddy stated as they sprinted out of the neighborhood. They were unaware of the fact that a figure was watching them the moment they stepped foot in the abandoned neighborhood.

As they continued to run throughout the empty streets, Eddy looked back to make sure no one was following them and he was about to turn his head upfront until, his body unexpectedly made contact with someone.

"What the... Ed why did you sto-" Eddy began but halted as he immediately recognised the girl with fiery red curly hair that was in front of him making his face turn from shock, to relief, to fear and to annoyed. "Lee Kanker..." Eddy growled choosing to dismiss the sense of relief he just had for Lee.

**This story will now go under revising and editing. If you feel the need to help improve grammar, punctuations, and etc for the story in order to finish the revision quickly, please PM me. Please and thank you for reading.**

**Follow. Favorite. Review.**


	19. Chapter 16

Eddy gawked at Lee's appearance, she looked rough, relieved and a few other emotions were visble but what shocked and terrified Eddy the most was that she, herself was scared. It's usually hard for basically anyone even Lee's sisters May and Marie to read her emotions because her hair usually covered it but now that her eyes were so visible, Eddy could clearly see the myriad of emotions that went through her. It confused Eddy on why was Lee scared and relieved, it's no way that she would be scared of the walkers that much, and it's definitely no way that she's scared of him. So it baffled Eddy on what could've possibly have her so spooked and why was she so relieved in seeing him out of all people?

Eddy looked at Lee's appearance and noticed a variety of cuts and bruises, but there were no major injuries on her and as Eddy surveyed Lee's appearance, Lee looked back with a blank expression continuing to remain speechless. She honestly had nothing to say, well she had many things to say but she didn't want to seem soft in front of Eddy, so she searched through her mind the right words to say in order to not alter her character that she managed to withhold for so long. But it all crumbled down when Eddy looked up at her directly in her eyes and said a few unexpected words to her.

"Lee? Are you um.. Are you ok?" Eddy inquired with a genuine worried expression, it scared him half to death when he uttered those words without even thinking. He never once in his life thought that he will be worried about a Kanker's wellbeing.

Lee looked at Eddy with a blank expression for a few seconds before breaking down and letting a few tears run down her face. She gripped her shirt as she failed to try to hold in the ongoing tears that fell down her face and the occasionally whimper that squeezed out of her mouth.

This surprised Eddy even more as he backed up a bit into Ed out of shock, and it startled him a bit because he forgot that Ed and Sarah was right behind him having a similar expression as he did. He continued to watch Lee for a few seconds before reluctantly and hesitatingly putting his hand on Lee's shoulder as a way to comfort her.

As soon as Eddy's hand made contact with Lee's shoulder her crying immediately stopped and she stayed unmoving after a few seconds before quickly standing up and drying her face with her hand while the tear streaks remained on her face.

"We need your help, my sisters and a two others are stuck in a small house surrounded by a lot of those things" Lee said with a serious expression.

"w-why should we help you guys?!" Eddy said while backing away from her a bit.

"Because if you don't I'll pound ya for two reasons, one for seeing me cry and two for being a prick" Lee said menacingly said while cracking her knuckles.

"ugh, fine" Eddy uttered as he followed her "Let's go and get this over with guys", Eddy said to Ed and Sarah as they gawked at his response.

"Hey we got our own problems to deal with, we don't have time to help them!" Sarah yelled at Eddy while pointing at Lee.

Lee then slowly turned around with an expression as if she was about to kill her and everyone if things didn't go her way. Ed quickly sweated and trembled in fear, Sarah hid behind Ed for protection and Eddy gulped and sweated profusely out of sheer nervousness and fear.

"Ha, ha, ha of course we're going to help Lee" Eddy swiftly intervened in order to calm Lee down, which worked quickly as she continued towards the destination. "Shut it twerp, you're trying to get us all killed?"

"It's three versus one!" Sarah whispered to Eddy nervously.

"I saw her take on four times as much and win, we're goner's if you think we can take her on. Let's just help her quickly so we can be on our way" Eddy said before following behind Lee.

As they tried to whisper to each other discreetly, Lee listened in and grinned in satisfaction that she didn't lose her edge regardless of recently crying in front of them. 'Dang I'm good' Lee thought to herself as she looked behind her and grinned at Eddy. She was shocked that instead of the usual reaction which was a scoff of annoyance, but instead he looked her straight on without his face even twitching in the slightest.

She squinted her eyes at him in confusion and eventually shrugged it off, while on the other hand Eddy wondered what exactly happened to them after everything started. Why did she cry and why was she even in this area, there were a lot of questions that swirled around Eddy's head but his mind didn't come to a single answer.

He looked over his surroundings and it bothered him on how quiet it was and how empty this neighborhood was. "Hey, why is this place so empty? What happened here?" Eddy asked Lee as they got closer to the end of the street.

Lee looked towards Eddy again and pondered if she should tell him on what his sisters did after all this happened. 'No, they're already scared shitless of us now, there's no way they'll help us if they know what we did' Lee thought to herself.

"… Beats me, it was like this when I got here" Lee said as she turned back around. "Let's hurry, who knows what could've happened to them after all this time. There were a lot of those things"

"What, the walkers?" Sarah questioned

"You gave them a name? Ugh, whatever yeah the walkers, I was out looking for supplies but as soon as I came back the place was surrounded so I was looking for a way to divert their attention"

"How were you going to do that exactly" Sarah rolled her eyes as Lee shrugged her shoulders.

"Look guys, a chicken truck!" Ed exclaimed as he spotted a chicken designed food truck that was crashed into a tree.

"Wow, he's actually not as stupid as I thought" Lee said as she withdrew her rifle and slowly moved toward the truck's door. She aimed her gun looking under the truck and then in the interior, she frowned when she saw a walker with a greasy apron on the driver seat secured in with the seatbelt as it struggled to break loose.

"Man it looks and smells like he was in here for days" Eddy gagged at the appearance and smell the walker gave off as it struggled and hissed from the seat.

"hmpf" Lee grunted as she pulled out her knife and opened the truck door to quickly stab the walker in the middle of the forehead. The walker quickly went limp and after making sure he was dead Lee cleaned her knife with his shirt before unbuckling the belt and letting the walker fall out of the truck.

"Get in, we can't waste any more time" Lee grunted as she took the driver's seat.

"Did you ever even drive a car before?" Eddy asked as he nervously got in the passenger side and Sarah and Ed reluctantly followed suite.

"Not legally" Lee said as she zoomed off in the truck.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

Ugh, where the hell is Lee" Marie said as she finished boarding up the door as walkers hissed and banged against it.

"She's probably looking for a good way to distract all of them" Cassandra said while pushing a dresser in front of the door.

"I'm scared…." Taylor said as hid her face onto May's shirt as May held her and attempted to comfort her.

"I don't know how long this will hold" Marie whispered to Cassandra as they finished boarding the door with almost everything that was in the house.

"Hopefully it'll hold long enough for Lee to get here and help us" Cassandra whispered back

"But… But what if she doesn't get here in time, I know I'm not supposed to think like this but what are we supposed to do if that happens"

"Marie, we have to have hope but if that does happen…. Just be ready to fight like you never fought before…" Cassandra replied with a serious expression.

Marie nodded her head in agreement before looking back at May and Taylor "Hey May, go take Taylor upstairs and hide with her until this all blows over"

"What?! But I-"May was about to object but Taylor suddenly squeezed onto her shirt , making May look down at Taylor and up at Marie and then to Cassandra and down to Taylor again. She then sighed as she picked Taylor up and carried her upstairs

"Okay, that takes care of that. Cassandra, go upstairs and keep an eye out for any sign of Lee while I stay here and keep an eye out if any of them gets close to coming in."

"Got ya" Cassandra replied as she hurried upstairs after grabbing the binoculars.

"Dammit Lee, hurry back" Marie said as her face was quickly filled with worry.

"Graaaahhh" A walker growled as its head went through a space between the boarded up window.

Marie grunted before swinging her bat down on the Walker's head making half of its head come off its body.

* * *

"Here they are" Lee said as she slowly parked the truck a good distance away.

"Will this even attract all of their attention" Sarah grumbled nervously as she looked towards the house that was surrounded by Walkers.

"It will, now shut up" Lee sneered at Sarah before taking a deep breath and honking the horn.

There was a quick brief silence before one walker after another turned their attention towards the truck. Cassandra peeked her head out the window and was relieved to see Lee in a truck leading the herd of infected away from the house. She squinted and was confused to see a few others in the truck with her but dismissed it and was thankful that they were being rescued.

"Shit, a few of them are still sticking to the house. Hey Eddy, take the wheel" Lee said as she released the wheel and grabbed her rifle before aiming it at one of the walkers that was attempting to claw its way in the house.

'BANG!' The rifle sounded off as the bullet penetrated the walker's head making it quickly fall down while the others diverted their attention to the direction the gun shot came from.

"Holy shit…" Eddy said in awe as he gave the steering wheel back to Lee.

"Let's hurry up and get this done" Lee said as she reversed the car and led the walkers away. "Sarah, Ed, keep an eye out if one of them in the back gets too close. Eddy look ahead and watch out for any other herds coming our way"

"Aye, Aye, Captain" Ed exclaimed with a smile while Eddy and Sarah remained quiet.

**~30 Minutes later~**

"So how do we ditch the walkers and the car?" Eddy sighed as they finally got to a comfortable distance away from the house.

"Leave it to me" Lee smirked as she sped the car along the road. After a few minutes she found an alley and drove into it to abandon the car. "We only have a few minutes until they catch up so let's make this quick and not waste any time getting to them, if we run we should be able to get them in over ten minutes"

"Hey, we already helped you enough, why do we have to go the extra mile with you" Sarah grumbled while glaring at Lee.

"Cause ya don't have a choice now do ya" Lee laughed as she exited the alley with everyone else following behind.

"God dammit…" Sarah growled as she quickly ran after them to catch up. "So how are we supposed to go around the herd curly"

"Leave it to me pipsqueak, I got this under control" Lee said as she put her arm around Eddy causing him to frown and in return making her smile even more wider.

* * *

"Look, here comes Lee... and a couple of other guys…" Cassandra exclaimed as she ran down the stairs.

"Other guys?" Marie said with a confused expression as she removed the boards from the front door.

"Yeah she came with like two guys and some little girl" Cassandra said as she slid down to help remove the boards from the door with her mountain axe. " I saw her earlier with them in the truck, I wonder who it could be"

"Well let's not keep them waiting and find out" Marie grumbled as she removed the last plank of wood from the door.

The door was quickly flung open as Cassandra and Marie ran towards Lee and the others. Marie squinted for a bit as she slowly recognized them one by one. She quickly slid to a halt as she gawked at them in shock "The shrimp, The lummox and the loud mouth pipsqueak?! Where the heck did you find them?"

"They were in that rich prissy neighborhood Orange grove looking for something while I was looking for a way to distract that herd and then out of nowhere hot stuff suddenly ran up on me"

"Did you leave out the part when you- Rghhhh!" Eddy said but was suddenly chocked as Lee tightened her hold around Eddy's neck.

"ok..." mumbled as she tried to push out what she really wanted to say. "So… Where's my little Einstein?"

"He's out with Kevin and Nazz getting supplies, we split up a bit after we were almost raided by some assholes" Eddy sighed as he rubbed his neck after Lee released her hold on him.

"Wait did you just say Nazz?! Like as in blonde spunky girl who cheerleads and has an Asian bob like hairstyle with blue eyes?!" Cassandra said as she ran up to Eddy and gripped both his shoulders with her hands.

"Yeah? And who exactly are you?!" Eddy brushed her hands off his shoulders as he scowled at her.

"I'm her cousin, I've been looking everywhere for her! Can you bring me to her please!?"

"Yeah, sure whatever, just back off weirdo" Eddy grumbled as he walked towards the house. "So what do you guys have to eat; I'm starved"

"There's a box of chunky puffs in the bottom cabinet if you want…" May said as she descended downstairs with Taylor. Her eyes widened as Ed stepped into the house with a dopey smile making her smile brighter than she ever had since this started "Big Ed?!" May exclaimed as she ran up to Ed and hugged him.

Ed stood there expressionless as nervous beads of sweat came down his face.

"Heh, heh, good lucky Lumpy" Eddy snickered as he went to the kitchen but was stopped as Lee pulled him into her with a hug.

"Where do you think you're going, this isn't a soup kitchen, now you'll have to pay up your fair share if you really want things around here" Lee flirted batting her long eyelashes making her cerulean eyes stand out even more.

Eddy blushed as he struggled to get out of the bear hug Lee had him in. "W-we have to get back to others, we were supposed to meet them before sundown and we only have a few minutes until then"

"Oh really?" Lee hummed as she looked Eddy in the eyes to detect any hint of lying. "Ok, but we're coming with ya"

"What?! No way!" Eddy exclaimed

"Yep, my sister still hasn't seen if her man is safe or not while May and I have. We ain't finished until she gets her fair share and we're all satisfied" Lee announced as she walked into the kitchen and started packing all of the food. "Now give me a hand will ya, you wouldn't want to keep them waiting all day"

"Ugh" Eddy grumbled as he went into the kitchen to help Lee

"where are we going?' Taylor said to Cassandra who had an elated smile on her face, we're going to meet some people who can help us. It won't just be us anymore." Cassandra said as she lightly squeezed Taylor shoulder in comfort before leaving to join in the kitchen to help.

Marie sat down on the couch staring out the window feeling both nervous and happy that she's going to meet Double D again and that he was still in one piece. She stood up quickly with a mischievous grin as she giggled to herself. "I'm coming Edd" she said to herself making her heart flutter.

* * *

As Double D, Kevin and Nazz ware walking back to the meet out location a loud shatter of glass caught their attention as it sounded off from an alley.

Nazz gasped out of surprise while Double D nervously looked towards the direction it came from, "Reveal yourself!" Kevin exclaimed as he aimed his gun towards the dark alley.

Everything was seemingly silent for a moment before a male voice was heard which made everyone flinch in surprise. "I-I was just passing through looking for someone, I didn't want to get noticed because I thought you guys were bandits" the guy said as he slowly came out of the alley revealing that he was tall and wore horn rimmed glasses.

The stranger seem reluctant to talk first and looked scared but took a deep breath before talking, "You guys aren't bandits right? My name is Vaughan, what's yours?"

_**Hey guys/gals know it's been a while but I've been a bit tied up with my transition into college since I decided to start my college life during the summer. Good news is that I'm at my dream college University of Florida and the not so bad news is that the work here is not that tough but time consuming. Another update will be here in a few weeks so I hope you enjoyed this one! Wish me luck and until next time! **_

_**Comment. Favorite. Follow. Recommend. R/R. **_


End file.
